Laura
by Fee Hawke
Summary: Laura és una noia catalana fan dels llibres de Harry Potter i de J. K. Rowling. Però un dia descobreix que ella mateixa és una bruixa i haurà d'anar a estudiar a Hogwarts amb el Harry i companyia... L'any que Sirius Black s'escapa de la presó.
1. Primer Capítol

**Doncs bé, aquesta és la versió corregida i augmentada del "Laura" que vaig penjar aquí (fa taaaant de temps xD). Espero a qui la llegeixi, sigui una persona o qualsevol altre ésser (no tinc prejudicis... ^^), li agradi. **

**Ja se sap: res és meu excepte allò que no pugueu reconèixer.**

***

Minerva McGonagall va entrar a la Sala dels Registres, al pis més alt de la torre més alta de tot Hogwarts, una de les tres escoles de bruixeria més famoses d'Europa. Es va acostar a la ploma màgica que escrivia en un pergamí el nom dels alumnes a qui havia d'enviar una carta per primer cop. Els va llegir i els va apuntar als sobres. _Cada any el mateix, _va pensar. Havia de canviar la rutina... Va esperar a que la ploma es guardés sola; no la tornarien a utilitzar fins l'any següent.

Però la ploma es va aixecar un pam del pergamí i, enlloc de dirigir-se al seu estoig, va anar en direcció contrària. Es va aturar damunt un pergamí més vell, i s'hi va quedar, flotant. La Minerva s'hi va acostar molt sorpresa. Ja era hora de canviar la ploma? Amb prou feines tenia cent anys...

Aleshores la ploma va baixar en picat, i va escriure al final de la llista, fent una floritura que ho va deixar tot tacat de tinta verda, un nom estrany.

_Com pot ser?, _es va preguntar. _Una alumna? Això és absurd. _Com per fer-la entrar en raó, la ploma màgica va subratllar el nom. Llavors, la ploma va aixecar el vol, va fer tres salts mortals en l'aire, i es va guardar a la seva capsa.

La Minerva, ràpidament, va agafar el pergamí, es va posar la seva llarga capa maragda, es va arreglar el barret punxegut i li va sortir corrents de la sala.

En arribar just al davant del despatx del Dumbledore, va respirar fons. Tenia un mal pressentiment. I pocs cops li fallava la intuïció. Va picar a la porta. Es va sentir un moviment al despatx, unes passes i una veu profunda que va dir en to cansat:

- Passa, Minerva.

La Minerva McGonagall va obrir la porta i va entrar al despatx. Es va sorprendre al veure que el professor Dumbledore portava la capa morada completament xopa, i li regalimava aigua de la seva llarguíssima barba i dels cabells platejats.

- Albus? - Va mussitar

- Vinc d'Azkaban, Minerva. Ha passat una cosa horrible...

- L'Innominable no, suposo! - Va exclamar, espantada.

- Encara no. Però...

- Però...?

- Sirius Black s'ha escapat de la presó, Minerva.

- _Què?_ - No podia ser... Podia ser?

- Ara mateix acabo de tornar. Els demèntors estan enfadadíssims...

- Però com ha pogut? Això és impossible! Mai ningú no havia...

- No sabem com ha pogut passar. Precisament ell! Estava tan vigilat! Diuen que vol anar a buscar el Harry... Qui sap? Tu ja coneixes tota la història... Ja veurem què passa. Què volies, Minerva?

La Minerva es va intentar relaxar, sabent que era impossible.

- La ploma màgica ha inscrit una alumna més del compte.

- Ah, sí? Bé, no és res que no es pugui solucionar.

- Però l'ha inscrit a tercer curs, Albus!

Albus Dumbledore va somriure plàcidament.

- Et veig angoixada... Vols un pica-pica de llimona?

*

_- Mira, Alícia, maca... Tanta màgia, tanta màgia... I mira com has acabat. - Va dir el gat de Cheshire, amb tristesa fingida._

_- Però que dius?! Si jo no em dic Alícia!_

_El Gat de Cheshire va somriure maliciosament._

_- Pobreta Alícia, s'ha tornat boja, boja... Vols que et porti a prendre el te amb els altres bojos?_

_La noia va recordar la festa, amb l'home boig del barret i la llebre._

_- No! Jo el que vull es que deixis de dir-me Alícia! _

_Es va sentir una veu horrible seguida d'un soroll molt fort:_

_- Que li tallin el cap!_

_Era la Reina de Cors. La "Alícia" li va dir al gat, quasi cridant:_

_- Com puc tornar a casa?_

_El Gat de Cheshire va agitar la cua de ratlles amb un posat indiferent._

_- Em canses, nena... Adéu Siau!_

_I, amb un suau "pop" el Gat de Cheshire va desaparèixer. La noia va allunyar-se corrents de sota l'arbre. Un conill blanc va passar pel seu costat xisclant:_

_- Faig tard, faig tard!!!_

_Quan la noia va parar per preguntar-li com podia tornar a casa, va sentir una presència darrera seu. Una figura corpulenta. Una dona grassa, vestida de vermell i negre. Amb una vara. I a punta de la vara, un cor. _

_- Que li tallin el cap! - Va bramar._

_La "Alícia" es va girar corrents. Alguna cosa li va fuetejar la cara. La va agafar terroritzada. Era un floc dels seus propis cabells. Però no eren com sempre. Els havia substituït una abundant cabellera rossa._

*

La Laura es va despertar amb un sobresalt. Va sospirar. Sempre tenia somnis així. Realment, el seu subconscient era ben estrany! Badallant, estirada al llit, es va girar i va agafar el mòbil que sempre tenia encès damunt de la tauleta de nit. Va mirar l'hora; eren les 08:59. Va deixar el mòbil on era i es va tornar a girar. _Intentaré dormir... _va pensar. Però sabia que no ho aconseguiria.

Era la tercera setmana de juliol de l'any 2006. I la Laura, tot i que ja feia quasi un mes que havia acabat el curs, encara no s'havia del tot acostumat a l'horari de vacances. Era a casa seva, una casa bastant gran amb molt jardí. Vivia amb els seus pares i el seu peix de color lletós-rosat, anomenat Descolorit.

Al cap d'una estona, la Laura es va aixecar, va fer un parell d'estiraments amb els braços i va anar a tancar la porta de la seva habitació. Aleshores va encendre el llum i es va ajupir davant de la tauleta de nit. Va acariciar els lloms dels llibres que hi havia, perfectament col·locats, un a sobre de l'altre_. _Va estirar el braç i, finalment, va aconseguir treure'n un. En va rellegir el títol. El va xiuxiuejar. Per què sonava tan bé? _Harry Potter i el pres d'Azkaban_... Va llegir un dels darrers capítols per cinc-centè cop i finalment es va aixecar. Se'n va anar fins al lavabo i es va rentar la cara amb aigua molt, molt freda. Es va mirar al mirall. Tenia uns grans ulls verd-blaus i brillants, la pell daurada i un munt de pigues. Va agafar una pinta i es va desenredar els seus llargs rínxols de color castany clar, rogenc. Aleshores es va adonar de que no hi havia ningú a casa. Va caminar fins a la cuina i va veure que hi havia una nota enganxada a la nevera amb un imant tot _cutre_ que regalaven al supermercat, escrita en un full arrencat d'una llibreta:

_Laura, hi ha hagut un problema a la feina i hi he hagut d'anar corrents. Em sap molt de greu però no arribaré fins més o menys les sis de la tarda. Tens el dinar a la nevera. Molts petons,_

_La mama. (No obris la porta als desconeguts ni res d'això)._

La Laura va sospirar i es va preparar l'esmorzar. No era el primer dia que passava això. Es va asseure i va sucar una galeta a la llet. Va veure el diari del dia anterior, mig tacat, i es va fixar en una foto del que semblava una casa destrossada. _Quina merda de món_. Ella sí que vivia bé, va reflexionar. Al primer món, amb els seus llibres, la seva casa, el seu jardí, de vacances... La galeta se li va desintegrar als dits i va caure dins la llet sense fer soroll. La va pescar amb la cullera. Va passar les pàgines del diari. El va tancar de seguida. I va desitjar, un cop més, que existís la màgia. _Com a mínim, saber que existeix. _De seguida va remenar el cap. Com podia ser tan il·lusa? Fins i tot les seves amigues l'anomenaven _Luna_, per la seva tendència a obsessionar-se amb els _Harry Potter _i similars.

Quan va haver acabat va sortir al jardí. Passejava, buscant alguna flor maca per a fer un ram. Total, no tenia res més a fer. No les sabia reconèixer, però li era igual. En lloc d'això sabia com lliurar-se d'un llaç del diable i totes les propietats de la mandràgora i de la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. _Evidentment, sabia on trobar un betzoar i quins eren els ingredients principals de la poció de la mutació. Coneixia l'aspecte de vàries pocions i quina era la fórmula per augmentar un objecte de mida. Podia endevinar qui eren Pierre Bonaccord i el capità Spok. Cada nit abans d'adormir-se buidava la ment i era capaç de concentrar-se només en una cosa (sovint ho feia quan algú la mirava massa als ulls). Acariciava els lloms dels llibres abans d'obrir-los. I sabia quines eren les propietats característiques de les fustes de vareta.

Però en aquell moment, va tenir una sensació estranya. I segons més tard, es va sentir una espècie de tret a prop de casa seva. Encara no sabia què havia passat, que ja corria cap a casa, entrava per la porta i la tancava amb clau. Va mirar per la finestra, però no va veure res. Espera! Hi havia una figura grassa que mirava fent saltets davant la tanca del jardí-bosc. Instants després, aquella persona trucava al timbre. Però a la Laura no se li va acudir ni tan sols obrir-lo, no perquè li hagués manat la seva mare, sinó perquè segur que aquell home era boig. No era gras, però ho semblava perquè anava vestit estil ceba, amb una capa sobre l'altra: portava una faldilla escocesa sobre pantalons de pana, vuitanta jerseis diferents (el de sobre de tot era rosa i amb borles), un barret de copa i un voluminós xal cobert de plomes de color gos com fuig. Feia cara de no tenir ni idea de què era el que havia de fer.

Aleshores la Laura es va adonar que les llums estaven enceses, i per tant, l'home _sabia_ que hi havia algú a casa. Però si sortia de darrera la porta, l'home la veuria i sabria _qui _hi havia a casa. I, de cop, com obeint els seus desitjos, les llums es van apagar de cop. S'havien fos totes. I just després de preguntar-se què havia passat, la Laura es va adonar de que aquell home estrany _sabia_ que hi havia algú a casa... Ja no hi havia tanca, i l'home era davant la porta.

Es va sentir el timbre. Havia d'obrir la porta? Potser no era boig, sinó que tenia un gust un tant peculiar per vestir, o era d'una ONG, o potser d'una secta i tot... I si venia Bíblies? Al final, empassant saliva, va obrir la porta...

Donava la impressió de ser un follet massa crescut; tenia el cabell taronjós, els ulls blaus i alegres, feia una mica de panxa i semblava més perdut que un pop en un desert. Tenia la pell vermella, com els alemanys quan prenen el sol a la Costa Brava. L'home-follet va fer un gran somriure i li va allargar la mà.

-Sóc en Larry Forest, del departament d'educació màgica, de la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics del Regne Unit. És la Laura Baró?

-Sí... sóc jo. Perdoni, d'on ha dit que venia?

-Comprenc la seva sorpresa, senyoreta, per això sóc aquí. Em plau comunicar-li que té plaça a l'escola Hogwarts de màgi...

- De màgia?

- Sí, senyoreta...

- Està de broma, no? - Només podia ser una broma de les seves amigues...

- Em temo que no... - I va treure la vareta, la va moure amb certa elegància, i va convertir una planta en gos.


	2. Segon Capítol

**Com sempre, espero que agradi i que no em denuncieu per utilitzar els personatges i el món **_**rowlinià.**_** Compreneu-me: M'agrada sacsejar-los una mica...**

***

La iuca va remenar la cua alegrement. La Laura, absent, li va gratar el cap. _Encara no té nom_, va ser l'únic capaç de pensar, tot mirant el gegantesc Sant Bernat en què s'havia convertit l'esplèndid vegetal que havia adornat l'entrada de casa seva. Tot i que feia unes nou hores ben bones que en Larry Forest se n'havia anat, encara no havia pogut assimilar el que li havia dit, ben al contrari que els seus pares, que feia temps que sospitaven que la Laura era diferent a la resta de gent de la seva edat. Tot i així, no van poder evitar fer un bot al veure el Sant Bernat fent la fotosíntesi a la terrassa, mentre agafava gradualment una tonalitat verdosa. I havien seguit parlant del viatge a Hogwarts, del material, les qüestions lingüístiques i altres coses...

I, al cap d'una estona, la Laura s'havia deixat caure al sofà, recordant totes les paraules de Larry Forest, des del principi fins al soroll com de tret que havia fet al desaparetre. La Laura només podia pensar en aquell matí, el matí d'aquell mateix dia en què s'havia despertat desitjant que la màgia existís, i la tarda, en què sabia del cert que aniria a estudiar a Hogwarts, que, evidentment, la màgia existia, i tenia un Sant Bernat de color verd de mascota, junt amb el Descolorit. El Descolorit...

La Laura se'n va anar cap a l'estudi, seguida per la seva fidel iuca, i es va plantar davant la peixera. Un peix d'uns quinze centímetres, rabassut, de color entre blanquinós brut i rosa, n'era l'únic habitant.

- Descolorit, maco, hola... – El va saludar, picant amb suavitat els vidres. Va agafar el pot de menjar i va abocar-ne una mica dins la peixera. Semblava confeti. El Descolorit va obrir i tancar la boca unes quantes vegades. I la Laura va recordar el dia en què l'havien comprat.

*

La Laura va picar amb suavitat, com tants cops, els vidres de la peixera. Des d'aquell mateix migdia, enmig de l'aigua, tant transparent, hi nedaven dos bonics peixos de colors, el regal dels seus pares per al seu sisè aniversari. Tots dos tenien la mateixa forma i eren igual de grans, no devien fer més de deu centímetres. L'un era de color taronja butà intens, i la Laura, només veure'l, ja l'havia batejat: Taronget. L'altre peix era vermell foc, i tenia unes marques negres a la cua. Fent gala de la seva originalitat, el va anomenar Vermellet.

*

Carregant una motxilla més gran que ella, una Laura de set anys es disposava a marxar de campaments d'estiu. Abans de sortir va anar a dir adéu als seus peixos, al jardí. Havien tret la peixera a fora per a que els hi toqués una mica el sol. Però a la peixera només hi havia un peix. La Laura, espantada, va comprovar que el Taronget no era a la peixera. Instintivament, va mirar al terra, al voltant de la peixera, sota la taula. I finalment el va trobar, a uns metres enllà. Era al terra, mort. S'havia ofegat. Al voltant seu hi havia un munt d'empremtes de gat. Una llàgrima li va lliscar per la galta, acompanyada d'una exclamació: «Taronget!». Va cridar la seva mare, i, arriscant-se a arribar tard a l'autocar, van fer-li un funeral. Des de llavors, sota l'arbre més gran del jardí-bosc, hi havia una petita tomba amb una T feta amb pals clavada.

*

Aquell era un dia trist. Feia dos anys que en Taronget havia mort per culpa del gat dels veïns. I també perquè tornava de les vacances al poble. Però igualment, va anar a saludar a en Vermellet. Va reprimir un crit. El Vermellet, el brillant peix, havia _destenyit_.

Les marques fosques eren simples restes grisoses, el vermell era rosa aigualit... Aquell mateix dia va canviar de nom. Es podria dir que fins i tot el seu simpàtic nom havia destenyit. Ara era, simplement, el Descolorit.

*

La Laura va sentir la cua del Sant Bernat que li picava les cames. Se li va agenollar davant i li va agafar els costats peluts de les orelles, tacades de marró. El va sacsejar una mica. Un nom li va venir al cap. Tant ràpidament com havia fet de petita amb els peixos va batejar el nom. Tot i que no li agradava gaire, li portava records divertits.

_- Cuervú._

Com per donar-li la raó, el Cuervú va lladrar fluixet. Va sortir amb ell al jardí-bosc. Després d'un dia com aquell, necessitava una bona estona per a ella mateixa.

*

La mare de la Laura estava davant els fogons, preparant el sopar. Mentrestant, el pare de la noia rentava els plats. La dona es va mossegar els llavis. Però quan anava a parlar, ell se li va avançar:

- Per a ser bruixots, son una mica ineptes, no?

- Un error el té qualsevol…

- Però – va seguir el pare, preocupat -, per culpa d'aquest error, s'ha perdut dos anys d'educació!

- Ja saps com és la Laura, amb el munt de cops que s'ha llegit els _Harry Potters_ segur que ja se sap els dos primers anys de memòria!

- Això és veritat! – el pare de la Laura va riure una mica, però un altre pensament li va passar del cap – Aleshores, J.K. Rowling, qui és?

- Eh? – La mare va deixar en pau el sopar i va mirar el seu marit, confosa.

- Vull dir, si la història aquesta de Harry Potter, i Hogwarts, i tot això existeix, la Rowling qui és? Una bruixa que s'ha volgut forrar?

- Potser sí. El Forest aquest no ens ha dit res d'això! Quan ens ha parlat de l'Innominable aquell i de Harry Potter, no ha dit res de la Rowling, així que segur que és que no sabia que mig món muggle sap qui són...

- Sí... – El pare de la Laura va sacsejar el cap per canviar de tema, perquè així no arribarien enlloc – Has vist la cara de la Laura quan ha sentit les últimes paraules del Forest?

*

«I aquest any, a més, Hogwarts és molt segur, no hi ha cap perill... _quasi_» La Laura no es podia treure del cap aquella frase. Aquí, Larry Forest li havia donat el cop de gràcia. La seva mare li havia preguntat el perquè, i la resposta de l'home havia estat:

«Oh, és que aquest estiu se'ns ha escapat un pres d'Azkaban... És realment molt estrany... Estava molt vigilat... Els presoners no duren gaire, saben? Es tornen bojos. Bé, però els demèntors protegiran Hogwarts, no es preocupin... No hi arribarà pas a l'escola, per molt servidor del Senyor de les Forces del Mal que fos, en Sirius Black!»

I això l'havia aixafada. Perquè, segons els càlculs, Sirius Black s'havia escapat l'any 1993, l'any que ella havia nascut. I, si hi havia un error als _Harry Potters_, n'hi podia haver més! Però, igualment... Ella començaria a tercer directament, per l'edat. I només pensar _qui _hi hauria a tercer aquell any, es marejava...

*

_Era l'hora de sopar. Per celebrar que el somni de la seva filla s'havia acomplert d'una manera que tombava d'esquena (amb aparetratge, gos-vegetal i despesa en bombetes inclosos), els pares de la Laura havien preparat un munt de fideus xinesos, dim-suns i rotllets de Primavera, els menjars preferits de la nova bruixa._

_La Laura va aconseguir atrapar un noodle amb els bastonets xinesos. Va obrir la boca per tal de no fallar l'objectiu. Amb un moviment ràpid, va ficar-se els bastonets a la boca. Només va mossegar plàstic. El coi de fideu havia caigut al bol._

_- _Cagüen-la-mare-que-et-va-parir_!!! – Va remugar-li al fideu encara intentant aixafar els bastonets amb les dents – Si segueixes així, et juro que _se va a habé un follón que no sa'es ni 'ónde te has metido_!_

_- Què, Laura, te'n surts? – Va preguntar una veu desagradablement aguda._

_- Oh, no, tu no!_

_Però sí. Enlloc del seu pare, assentat a la cadira, remenant la cua amb indolència, somrient ensenyant totes les dents, hi havia el Gat de Cheshire._

_- Que no em volies veure? – El Gat de Cheshire va fer un posat com si l'hagués ofès._

_- Home, sempre vens per dir-me que estic boja! No voldràs que me n'alegri! _

_- Jo només volia felicitar-te... – El Gat va fer una ganyota de falsa pena._

_- No calia! Mai em vas voler dir la manera de tornar a casa! – La Laura estava una mica molesta. _

_- A sobre...! Però com t'atreveixes!? Aquesta és la meva feina, no?– Al Gat se li va eriçar el pelatge, abundant, ratllat, rosa i lila._

_- Mira, deixa'm sopar en pau!_

_El Gat de Cheshire va bufar, inflant les galtes gegants. La Laura va girar el cap, indignada, i es va voler tornar a concentrar en els fideus. Però va tenir un mal pressentiment i es va tornar a tombar. Ja no hi era, el Gat. Ara la cadira estava ocupada per una dona horriblement lletja, de cabells negres i curts, amb una ridícula corona damunt del cap. Exhibia un somriure malèvol. Vestia de vermell i de negre, amb una mà subjectava un ceptre. Va murmurar amenaçadorament, amb una veu que feia tremolar:_

_- Que li tallin el cap!_

*

La Laura va despertar, obrint els ulls de cop. Immediatament els va tornar a tancar. Potser no era boja, però estava claríssim que aquella part del subconscient que es manifesta en els somnis estava com una punyetera cabra. No podia recordar a què li venia aquella obsessió, no per els _Harry Potters_, que ara estava perfectament justificada, sinó per Alícia al País de les Meravelles. Quasi sempre que somiava era amb això, i sempre, sempre, a tots els seus somnis, apareixia el Gat de Cheshire, amb el seu somriure d'orella a orella, o la Reina de Cors, que sempre la perseguia. La Laura va donar-li un cop al coixí. No es podia creure que un gat que ni tan sols existia li fes tanta ràbia.

Al cap d'una estona es va aixecar, no sense abans haver repassat un parell de capítols de l'_Orde del Fènix_. El Cuervú se li va acostar remenant la cua.

- Hola, maco, hola...

El Cuervú va torçar una mica el cap i va deixar la llengua penjant per un costat de la boca.

La Laura, amb el gran gos de color cada-dia-més-verd, va anar cap a la cuina, on ja esmorzaven els seus pares, desperts.

- Hola, Laura...

- Ei...

- Ja li has posat nom? – Va preguntar la seva mare, referint-se al gos.

- Cuervú...

- Ah... – La mare es va mirar el seu marit, sense saber si havia de riure o portar la seva filla al psicòleg i deixar-la allà.

- Aquesta tarda reservarem els bitllets, va bé? – Li va preguntar el seu pare, rient per sota el nas en sentir el nom de la iuca canina.

- Els bitllets? – La Laura ja no sabia de què parlaven.

- Per anar a Londres! Que prefereixes quedar-te aquí?

- No, és clar!

Es va assentar i va començar a menjar. Van seguir xerrant, sobre l'avió i l'aeroport i la companyia de viatges, i en aquestes que gairebé se'ls va passar el matí...

*

La Laura estava estirada al seu llit, deixant la ment en blanc. No podia. Aleshores se li va acudir una cosa. Una pregunta: _I què em dirà la Jessi?_ La Jessica era la seva millor amiga, una altra gran fan de J.K. Rowling, A veure què li semblaria, tot allò... Al·lucinaria. Hi havia diferents maneres de contactar amb ella, i al final va escollir la que li agradava més. Es va aixecar, va anar cap a l'escriptori, va apartar el munt de llibretes i llibres que hi havia per a fer-se lloc. Es va ajupir i va encendre l'ordinador. Es va assentar a la cadira i va prémer el botó que encenia la pantalla. Lentament l'ordinador es va encendre. Es va sentir la melodia del Windows, _tirorirorí_, i va fer click a la icona del messenger. Bingo. La Jessica estava connectada. Bé, de fet la Jessica sempre estava connectada... Va començar la conversa:

- Suola, Jessi!

- Hola Laura!! – Va ser la resposta de la noia.

- Has de venir a casa, tinc gos...

- Què? I això?

- És que és increïble, la història, ho has de veure...

- Però Laureta del meu cor... No m'ho pots explicar?

- No, no t'ho creuries.

- Que sí, que jo et crec...

- L'1 de setembre aniré a Hogwarts amb el Harry Potter, i el gos és una iuca transfigurada.

- xD Molt bona.

- Va de debò.

- ¬¬' Ara va de bo, que de bo va?

- Tu vine i calla.

- D'acord, espera... – La Laura li va fer cas. Òbviament, la Jessi no s'havia cregut res. – Ei, sí, puc venir... A les sis?

- Millor a les cinc, serà llarg.

- Està bé...

La Laura va tenir la impressió de que l'espera es faria llarga...


	3. Tercer Capítol

**Hola un altre cop! =) Aquí va el tercer capítol, l'últim que vaig penjar de la versió "vella" en aquesta (gran i fantàstica *o*) web. Tot seguit penjaré uns quants capítols més... Espero que us agradi.**

**Ah, per cert, el que no és meu és de la Rowling, la Warner o de tot de gent més rica (i amb menys temps lliure, o més, depèn de com es miri) que jo.**

***

- No pot ser.

"No pot ser" va ser la primera frase de la Jessica al veure el gos quan havia arribat a la casa de la Laura, a les cinc clavades. De fet, era el que hagués dit qualsevol al descobrir un sant Bernat de color verd.

Però ara ja s'ho creia. Havia comprovat el tacte del pèl del Cuervú perquè no fos tenyit, i la Laura li havia explicat la història increïble-però-certa de Larry Forest. De fet, la Laura havia hagut de fer explotar unes quantes llums per a què s'ho cregués. Però havia estat més fàcil del que la Laura s'havia imaginat, potser perquè la Jessica també tenia un temple a la deessa Rowling a casa seva, fet de _Harry Potters_ en un munt de llengües diferents.

I en aquells moments, gairebé dos quarts de set de la tarda, estaven les dos estirades al sofà, deixant que el Cuervú els hi deixés la mà plena de baves i rascant-li la panxa quan s'estirava al terra panxa amunt amb la llengua fora.

La Laura es va mirar la seva millor amiga. No era gaire alta ni gaire baixa i era de complexió prima. Tenia el cabell força llarg i de color ros cendra fosc, recollits en dues gracioses i gruixudes trenes i la pell moreneta. Però el que més cridava l'atenció eren els seus ulls. Curiosament, tenia l'ull dret de color marró molt fosc, gairebé negre, i l'altre d'un to molt i molt clar, de color gris fluix. Era una combinació molt estranya, però no quedava malament. Aquesta heterocromia li venia de la seva àvia. Vestia texans clars i una samarreta de tirants de color lila fluorescent, d'aquell tipus de color que et deixa cec del tot.

Sonava una cançó dels anys vuitanta que havia estat molt coneguda, anomenada _Karma Chameleon_, i que a més era la cançó preferida de les dues.

- M'enviaràs alguna carta via mussol, no? - Li va preguntar la Jessica, jugant amb la seva trena.

- Cada setmana, però me les hauràs de contestar totes, eh? Veuràs, si se t'oblida...- La Laura va posar les mans com si fossin urpes i va intentar posar una cara amenaçadora. Se li va escapar el riure.

La Jessica també va riure alegrement.

- Què? M'enviaràs un xiulet? Em maleiràs?

- Encara m'haig de pensar quin terrible encanteri et faré... Ai, no, que m'expulsen!

- Doncs aniràs a parar de cap a Azkaban per agredir una pobra muggle!

- Ja ho sé! Demanaré un impostorus!

- A veure si t'hi cap, al sobre...

- Ostres, tens raó... Li diré a la Umbridge que t'enviï un parell de demèntors!

- Em sembla que t'hauràs d'esperar un parell d'anys...

La Laura va fer una ganyota estranya, com de exasperació. Va inflar les galtes i va bufar, arrufant les celles. Era un gest típic de la seva ex-tutora, una dona gran, molt baixeta, de cabells tenyits d'un roig viu i que tenia molt mal geni. La Jessica va fer una riallada.

- Canviant de tema, has tornat a somiar amb aquell gatet amic teu?

La Laura va rebufar enfadada. Lògicament la seva amiga parlava del Gat de Cheshire. Sabia que a la Jessica la divertia el fet de que estigués obsessionada amb un gat de dibuixos animats. Encara es penedia d'haver-l'hi dit.

- Sí, ahir vaig somiar que sopava amb mi i el vaig fer enfadar.

- Deixa que ho endevini... - La Jessica va posar una expressió pensativa - Es va convertir en la Reina?

- És clar, de poc no em talla el cap...

- No et cansa somiar sempre el mateix?

La Laura es va aixecar sofà per a anar a canviar el CD que sonava, ara que ja havia acabat la cançó. En va posar un altre de Grans Èxits dels vuitanta i va buscar una altra cançó que li agradava, _Don't Shed a Tear_, de Paul Carrack. Es va allisar un parell d'arrugues de la faldilla. Aquest gest li va fer recordar una cosa.

- Saps què?

La Jessica va preguntar "què?" encuriosida.

- Portaré uniforme!

- Ho dius com si et fes il·lusió... - L'amiga la va mirar estranyada, perquè la Laura sempre deia que per res del món en voldria portar.

La Laura va fer un gran somriure.

- Ja sé que sempre he dit que no vull sentir a parlar d'uniformes, però si són túniques negres, capes, i això... Doncs mira, no em queixaré. A més, les bufandes de ratlles són _divinas de la muerte_.

- _Divinísimas, tía, _però les bufandes surten a les pel·lícules, no als llibres.

- Enlloc del llibre no diu que no se'n puguin portar.

- Però...

- Però res, Jessi, i a més ja les tinc!

La Jessica es va mirar la Laura, sense acabar de creure-s'ho, encara. Però era cert, la Laura tenia absolutament totes les bufandes de totes les residències, dels dos models (ja se sap que a la pel·lícula del _Pres d'Azkaban_ van canviar el tipus de ratlla), i a més la seva àvia li havia fet alguns barrets d'hivern i guants de llana a joc.

*

Era el dia de carnaval de feia uns mesos. La Laura, que aquell febrer tenia tretze anys acabats de complir, s'havia presentat al institut amb el que semblava un vestit llarg i negre... Però no ho era. A sota del "vestit" portava una camisa blanca, una faldilla gris i una corbata vella de color blau. A més, portava una bufanda de Ravenclaw , uns guants amb el mateix disseny i un barret gegant... en forma de cap de lleó. I, per acabar-ho d'adobar, havia enfilat un rave a cada arracada. I el vestit era una túnica de feia uns quatre anys, de quan s'havia disfressat d'Hermione. A més, s'havia cosit un imant amb l'escut de Ravenclaw al pit de la túnica i s'havia posat un pal de fusta darrera de l'orella per a donar el toc final.

Així vestida s'havia plantat davant la Jessica (que anava vestida de Reina de Cors) i la resta de la classe, dient: "Ei, mireu, sóc la Luna Lovegood!!!". Gairebé tota la classe va tornar a casa amb una pregunta ficada al cap:

"I qui coi és la Luna Lovegood?!"

*

La Laura va anar un moment a la seva habitació, deixant a la Jessica recordant, estirada al llarg del sofà. La noia va remenar un bagul, va desendreçar l'armari i finalment va trobar el que estava buscant dins d'una capsa gran. Ho va agafar i va tornar a la sala d'estar.

- Mira, Jes! M'ho penso emportar!

La Jessica se la va mirar. Tot i la calor, la Laura venia embolicada en una bufanda massa llarga de ratlles amples vermelles i grogues.

- Però si no saps si aniràs a Gryffindor!

- Si no estiguéssim en aquesta època no em molestaria anar a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, però estant a Hogwarts al mateix curs que jo el Harry i companyia, si el Barret no em posa a Gryffindor... Doncs en faré draps.

- Que violenta... - La Jessica va riure; a vegades la Laura era així - I a Hufflepuff?

- Dona, de Hufflepuff només hi trobo interessant el Cedric Diggory, si és tant guapo, però com que no dura gaire, doncs...

- I si li salves la vida?

- Com?

- Dona, li dones un parell de proves de què saps el què ha de passar i li dius que si es presenta al torneig aquell la dinyarà.

La Laura es va quedar clavada al lloc. No s'havia plantejat allò! Ella podia canviar tota la història, doncs...

- És clar que sí! - Per acabar de posar ambient, sonava la cançó _Centerfold_ - Els salvaré a tots! Al Cedric, al Dumby, al Sirius! I trauré l'Ull-Foll del bagul! Posaré rateres a la torre i el Ben morirà dolorosament! Em carregaré la història, seré _the best_! Serà la meva venjança! _Muahaha!_

- Venjança? - Ara la Jessica sí que s'havia perdut del tot. De quina venjança parlava aquella boja?

- Sí! - La Laura va fer una ganyota de malvada - Em venjaré de la Rowling!

- Eh? Què t'ha fet, ara, aquesta?

- Jo no surto als llibres! Què es pensa, que no sóc ningú?

- Potser ets una de les alumnes fantasma de Gryffindor...

- Doncs em venjaré per no tenir protagonisme, ni paper ni res!

*

Sonava _Nine to Five_, eren les deu del vespre i la Jessica ja se n'havia anat, la Laura ja s'havia desfogat enumerant totes les raons de la seva venjança al seu ídol vivent i ara estava ballant, tota emocionada, a la sala. Quan ja s'havia acabat la cançó, la noia es va deixar caure, esgotada, al sofà. La banda sonora era _Call Me_, de Blondie, una altra cançó ideal per a ballar fent l'idiota per l'habitació, però no tenia forces. Potser això es devia a què després de marxar la seva amiga (a les vuit passades) i abans de posar-se a saltar i ballar com una boja (devien ser per allà les nou tocades) havia intentat fer de Matilda. Havia donat per suposat que si podia fer explotar objectes com ara llums, lògicament podia fer-los moure, volant o com fos.

La Laura va arribar a la conclusió que se li donava millor trencar els objectes que reconstruir-los, perquè al intentar moure la paperera aquesta havia explotat fent el mateix soroll que quan es peta un globus per massa aire, fent que el seu contingut (envasos, tetra-briks, paquets de menjar xinès del dia anterior buits, una ampolla d'aigua buida, tres bolígrafs, una maqueta de nau espacial del seu pare que s'havia partit per la meitat i altres coses no identificades) caigués pel terra. Però la noia es va apuntar una victòria, perquè va aconseguir fer volar els dos trossos que quedaven de la _Estrella de la Muerte_ i un brik de llet semi-desnatada per tota la casa.

I fer tot allò l'havia cansat, però l'alegria que li havia produït fer volar un parell d'OVNIs, i a més amb estil (unes suaus ondulacions aèries acompanyades per un so suau de "blob, blob" que feia ella, i també una espècie de volar huracanat) i l'alegria del seu pare en complir el seu somni de joventut de veure volar per fi la _Estrella de la Muerte_, encara que fos en dos parts, va ser tant gran que li va demanar que fes volar el _Halcón Milenario_, també.

*

_- Em sap greu._

_- Què? - L'animal no es podia creure el que sentia._

_La Laura va somriure i va posar la cara al mateix nivell que la del Gat de Cheshire, tot i que a una certa distància prudent (mínim un parell de pams), perquè, al ser un gat, l'ésser de ratlles i gran boca tenia unes ungles retràctils que feien por._

_- Que em sap greu haver-me enfadat amb tu ahir._

_- Oh, bé, estàs disculpada..._

_- És que em va molestar allò de que et riguessis dels meus bastonets xinesos._

_- Jo no t'hauria de dir boja tant sovint..._

_La Laura va somriure. Estava contenta de ser per fi amiga del Gat. El va acariciar. L'animaló va somriure i, grunyint suaument, va fer ondular la seva llarga i espessa cua, fent pessigolles al nas de la noia, que va riure. _

_- Amics? - Li va preguntar al Gat._

_- Sí! Vols que li pregunti a la Reina de Cors si vol ser amiga teva també?_

_La Laura s'ho va pensar. Al final, va fer que sí amb el cap._

_- Molt bé!_

_El Gat de Cheshire es va esvair amb el seu "pop" característic i en el seu lloc es va materialitzar la Reina de Cors, somrient malèvolament._

_- Que li tallin el cap!_

_La Laura, que en aquells moments no tenia ganes de fugir, se li va plantar davant, de peu, amb les mans a la cintura, i li va dir, molt molesta:_

_- Eh!, que el Gat m'ha dit que podia ser amiga teva! Com vols que sigui la teva amiga si em talles el cap? Així no anem enlloc, dona!_

_La Reina de Cors va riure alegrement, de veritat._

_- Era broma, Laura! _Don't worry, be happy_! Vols venir amb mi a jugar al críquet?_


	4. Quart Capítol

**Bon dia i bona hora! Aquest és el quart capítol de la versió corregida i augmentada de "Laura", per una servidora. Veureu que aquí apareix un personatge que, **_**y dale**_**, és de la Rowling. Jo només l'he robat un moment amb bona intenció. Ho juro, agent.**

***

- Que vas sola?

La Laura es va girar. Li parlava una hostessa jove, morena, d'ulls molt foscos i que vestia l'uniforme blau cel i el mocador violeta al coll de la companyia aèria. Una placa que portava al pit anunciava el seu nom: Míriam Garcia. La Laura es va sorprendre de trobar una hostessa catalana allà, a un avió que feia el trajecte París-Londres. Encara no s'havien enlairat, de fet, continuava entrant gent.

- Sí... – Li va respondre, mentre es col·locava un floc de cabells castanys darrera l'orella. Li feia ràbia haver de viatjar sense els seus pares, però no hi havia hagut cap altre remei. La seva feina els hi impedia agafar-se vacances tant precipitadament: La seva mare era doctora en un hospital (treballava a la secció d'Urgències, però sempre es queixava de que el George Clooney no hi era), mentre que el seu pare tenia una empresa de publicitat, i en aquells moments estaven en plena campanya amb els fabricants de cremes bronzejadores i similars.

- I quants anys tens? – Va preguntar l'hostessa, una mica preocupada.

- Tretze.

- I... ets catalana, no? Per l'accent... de Lleida?

- Els meus pares... però jo visc a Bellaterra, al Vallès Occidental.

L'hostessa va somriure.

- Vaig tenir un nòvio que era d'allà... Però Bellaterra no pertany a Cerdanyola?

- La independència dels Països Catalans començarà per Bellaterra! – Va declarar la Laura, convençuda. – I tu d'on ets?

- Visc a Barcelona, però sóc de Mollerussa!

- Uoh! Els meus pares també són de _lo pla_!

Semblava que la Míriam anava a afegir alguna altra cosa, però una altra hostessa, una dona alta i rossa més gran, amb el mateix uniforme però que a més portava un petit barret a joc amb el mocador, se li va dirigir en ràpid francès.

La Laura es va perdre de seguida. El seu pare li havia ensenyat unes quantes frases bàsiques en francès per al vol, però es feia evident que l'hostessa rossa era francesa i que la lleidatana tenia un nivell boníssim d'aquesta llengua.

Però pel que feia a l'anglès no li calia preocupar-se, perquè gràcies a una poció que en Larry Forest havia portat, dominava l'anglès com si fos la seva llengua materna, i, a més, havia pogut triar l'accent exacte que volia tenir: La Laura tenia un accent suau, poc marcat, de Londres que sonava de meravella.

L'hostessa catalana es va inclinar cap a ella.

- Escolta... Mmm... com et deies?

- Jo? Laura.

- Doncs escolta, Laura, hi ha una altra noia més o menys de la teva edat, anglesa, i no queden llocs... Que et fa res que s'assenti aquí amb tu?

La Laura va assegurar que no li molestava gens, es moria de ganes d'estrenar el seu anglès perfecte, i li aniria bé xerrar una estona amb algú durant el vol.

La Míriam li va dir alguna a l'hostessa francesa, que va assentir, i immediatament d'haver marxat va tornar amb una noia.

La Laura se la va quedar mirant, molt sorpresa. I és que aquella noia...

No era gaire alta, però tampoc era baixa, era bonica de cara i estava força morena, molt per tractar-se d'una anglesa. Devia haver passat molts dies al sol de França. Tenia els ulls d'un to cafè molt càlid, un somriure insegur que deixava veure unes dents una mica més llargues del normal, que li donaven un aire graciós, i una melena de color i forma com la d'un lleó, castany, una mica caoba, una mica daurat, molt espessa i amb molt de volum. Vestia un jersei vermell fosc amb un estampat taronja, uns pantalons pirates texans i unes sandàlies marrons amb dibuixos verds.

La noia de la cabellera de lleó va inclinar el cap i va somriure. Es va assentar al costat de la Laura.

- Com et dius? – Li va preguntar en anglès a la Laura.

- Laura Baró... I tu? – Li va respondre ella en el mateix idioma.

- Jo em dic Hermione Granger.

La Laura ja ho sospitava, però la certesa de que tenia el seu ídol al davant la va deixar una mica descol·locada.

- D'on ets? – Li va preguntar l'Hermione.

- De... Barcelona. Bé, no de Barcelona, a mitja hora en cotxe de Barcelona...

- Oh! De Barcelona! Sempre he volgut anar a Barcelona! Jo sóc de les afores de Londres...

- Jo sempre m'he mort de ganes d'anar a Londres... Com és?

El somriure de l'Hermione Granger es va fer més ampli, potser perquè estava contenta de conèixer algú de Barcelona, potser perquè aquest algú parlava anglès perfectament...

- A mi m'agrada molt! Hi ha molta gent diferent, l'ambient està molt bé, i hi ha llocs molt i molt bonics!

- I... com són les escoles, els instituts?

La Laura volia treure-li alguna informació sobre Hogwarts, a veure què aconseguia que li digués.

- Bé... Doncs... Quasi sempre portem uniforme, encara que l'escola sigui pública... Fem matemàtiques, llengua, història... Com a tot arreu, no? – Semblava que es començava a posar nerviosa. Potser intuïa la pregunta següent:

- Vaja... És que jo, ¿saps?, vaig a estudiar a una escola, al Regne Unit, i és clar... M'interessa tot això. Com es diu la teva escola? – Li va preguntar mentre una tercera hostessa els hi feia una senyal per a què es cordessin el cinturó totes dues.

Sort que l'Hermione ja portava el cinturó, perquè va fer un bot que s'hagués pogut donar un cop al cap amb el porta-maletes. Va sospirar.

- Està per allà perduda, dubto que la coneguis...

- Probablement no... Com és?

- Doncs portem un uniforme gris i negre... És un internat, bé, de fet és un castell...

- Uau! Un castell!?

- Sí, és molt bonic... Hi ha un llac i un bosc, és molt i molt gran. I tenim cada professor més estrany...! Els alumnes estem separats en residències, i cada residència té una sala particular, amb les habitacions i això... Ah, i hi ha una biblioteca fantàstica, és gegant! Hi ha llibres molt antics!

- Que t'agrada llegir? – Va preguntar la Laura, que, evidentment, sabia la resposta.

- Sí, m'encanta! A tu?

L'avió va començar a córrer.

- Sí, la veritat és que moltíssim!

L'Hermione anava a dir alguna cosa, però entre que s'ho pensava i obria la boca l'avió es va començar a elevar. Quan finalment es va posar recte, l'Hermione li va preguntar quin tipus de literatura li agradava.

- Bé, doncs... – La seva resposta habitual era "Harry Potter", però no volia traumatitzar la noia... almenys, encara no. – Fantàstica o històrica... El Senyor dels Anells, la Matèria Obscura, coses així... També m'agraden els llibres de J.K. Rowling...

- A mi també m'agraden, aquests... Però... Qui és J.K. Rowling? És que no em sona...

La Laura no es va sorprendre, perquè això confirmava la seva teoria: Els bruixots no coneixien la seva existència, ni la dels _"Harry Potter"_, ni en llibre, ni en pel·lícula, ni en videojoc, ni en res.

- Oh... Eh... – _Molt bé, Laura! Ara què dius?_ Es va preguntar - Doncs va escriure un llibre així de màgia i tal... Saps? Gòblins, dracs, homes-llop, centaures... Però no és gaire coneguda. – Va mentir.

L'Hermione se la va quedar mirant. Segurament es preguntava perquè la Laura estava tant nerviosa de cop i volta.

*

Tant sols faltaven uns quinze minuts per a aterrar, i ja havien dinat, totes dues, xerrant. En molt poc temps s'havien fet molt amigues. Però la Laura portava molta estona mossegant-se la llengua, fins que, cansada, va agafar aire per dir:

- Sé qui ets.

L'Hermione es va quedar una mica parada.

- Com?

- Millor dit, sé QUÈ ets. – Va afegir la Laura

- Com? – Va repetir.

- Que sé que ets una bruixa, que sé que vas a Hogwarts, que sé qui és el Harry Potter i qui i perquè va obrir la Cambra Secreta fa uns mesos...

- Ho saps?

- Sí... I aniré a estudiar a Hogwarts, aquest any... Començaré directament per tercer...

- Ja et val! M'ho podries haver dit! – L'Hermione no semblava enfadada, sinó una mica confosa – Ah, començaràs tercer com jo! Espero que et posin a Gryffindor... Saps què és Gryffindor?

- Sé què és Gryffindor, i què és Slytherin, i el Quidditch, i Hufflepuff, i Ravenclaw... I també sé tot lo altre... Absolutament TOT.

- Uau! Ho has llegit? En un llibre?

Aquí la Laura no havia de mentir.

- Sí.

- Ah, m'has dit que començaries directament per tercer, no? No has fet els dos primers cursos?

- No... Els he llegit, també – Va assegurar, resant per a què la seva nova amiga no li preguntés on. No li venia de gust explicar tot allò de J.K. Rowling - Començo per tercer perquè es veu que ni a Catalunya... Ni a la resta d'Espanya no hi ha cap escola de bruixeria, perquè gairebé no hi ha bruixots. I a Beauxbatons no es van ni adonar de la meva existència, i per tant, lògicament, no em van agafar... I també es veu que la ploma que inscriu a Hogwarts els alumnes de primer em va apuntar a mi... A tercer.

- I com ho saps? Vull dir... Qui t'ho ha dit?

- El Larry... Vull dir, un empleat de la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics d'Anglaterra, que va venir a explicar-m'ho tot.

- A mi també m'ho va venir a dir un del Departament d'Educació. Es veu que ho fan amb tots els fills de muggles, per les explicacions i tal...

La Laura va riure al sentir "explicacions".

- El Larry, per demostrar-me que existia la màgia, va transformar la iuca de davant de la porta en un Sant Bernat... I no li va sortir gaire bé, la transformació... Tinc un gos que fa la fotosíntesi i que cada dia es torna més verd!

- Ah, sí!?

- T'ho juro... És molt cuco, però si el porto a un concurs de bellesa el jurat se sorprendrà una mica, crec... No?

Tant l'Hermione com la Laura van riure al imaginar-se l'escena.

- Dona, és molt difícil transformar un ésser viu en un altre... – Va explicar l'Hermione – Així que imagina't un vegetal complex en un animal encara més complex, com un gos...

- Saps què més sé, sobre Hogwarts? – Va dir la Laura, amb un posat misteriós, canviant de tema per sorpresa.

- Què?

- Sé qui és el nou professor de Defensa contra les Forces del Mal!

- Qui és? Com ho saps? – L'Hermione estava molt encuriosida.

- És... – Va deixar passar uns quants segons per donar més emoció – ... La resposta després de la publicitat!

- Ho saps o no?

- És clar... – Va contestar ella, fent veure que donava _brillo_ a les seves ungles fregant-se-les al jersei

- Doncs digues, digues, digues, digues... Qui és?

- És... un home-llop!

- Què? – Va exclamar ella. – No pot ser! Fas broma, no?

La Laura va assentir seriosament.

- Va de debò, Hermione.

- Però com pot ser...? És molt i molt perillós... no?

- No.

- No? – Va preguntar l'Hermione, incrèdula – Com que no?

- Hi ha una poció, que es diu... No recordo com es diu... Però fa que durant les nits de lluna plena, el llop, vull dir, l'home-llop, sigui mans.

- Ah... – No semblava molt convençuda, però almenys s'havia tranquil·litzat - I com es diu?

La Laura no sabia què contestar. Li deia el nom traduït al català o l'original? I si ficava la pota fins al fons, què? Probablement seria l'anglès però va preferir prevenir abans que curar i va respondre:

- Doncs no en tinc ni idea...

Aleshores, una veu va parlar en francès a través dels altaveus:

- Sisplau, cordin-se el cinturó... – I després en anglès, en alemany i en castellà. – Estem a punt d'aterrar a l'aeroport de Heathrow, Londres. La temperatura és de 17 graus centígrads i no plou... Recordin posar els rellotges a l'hora... La tripulació espera i desitja que hagin tingut un bon vol i que tornin a volar amb nosaltres. – I la veu ho va tornar a repetir tot en les altres llengües.

La Laura va agafar aire, murmurant per a sí mateixa: _Prepara't Londres... Ja he arribat. I penso quedar-me! _


	5. Cinquè Capítol

**Hola! Aquí va una petita nota. La primera versió la vaig escriure ja fa uns dos anys, i per allò que es coneix com a "diferències en el cànon" (és a dir, contradiccions i canvis d'opinió de l'autor u.u) he canviat el nom del personatge de l'Eddie, i he afegit alguna cosa a la descripció... Tot i així, el paper del personatge és el mateix.**

**Espero que agradi o que, al menys, s'ho llegeixi algú ******

***

- Bé, doncs això és Hyde Park... - Va explicar l'Hermione, assenyalant amb el dit un lloc molt verd, a l'altra banda del carrer - Hi voleu entrar?

La resta del grup va assentir amb el cap. Eren en total sis persones; els senyor i la senyora Granger, l'Hermione, els pares de la Laura i la Laura. No es notava massa que els pares de la Laura i ella mateixa eren estrangers, però igualment semblaven turistes, per frases del tipus "Oooooh, com s'ho fan per conduir al revés?!".

La senyora Granger es deia Amanda, devia tenir entre trenta-cinc i quaranta anys i no era gaire alta, però era molt elegant, a més de molt bonica. Tenia el cabell ondulat, del mateix to que la seva filla, però amb algunes canes, recollit amb uns passadors darrera del cap, i darrera d'unes ulleres fines es veien uns ulls amables, d'un bonic color entre verd i castany. Portava un vestit fresc, d'estiu, de color blau cel amb estampats violeta, i unes sandàlies molt boniques de cuir. Semblava la viva imatge del _revival_hippie aplicat a les oficines. El pare de l'Hermione devia tenir la mateixa edat de la seva dona. Era bastant alt i, com la senyora Granger, també era elegant. Tenia el cabell clar, ros fosc, i els ulls color cafè, que la seva filla havia heretat. Vestia una camisa de quadres i uns texans clars. Es deia Sean.

En canvi, els pares de la Laura eren força més joves, devien rondar els trenta-pocs anys. I és que quan la Laura va néixer la seva mare només tenia dinou anys, i el seu pare, vint. Tot i així, entre tots dos havien aconseguit acabar la carrera i cuidar la nena, i ara l'esforç es veia recompensat.

La mare de la Laura, que es deia Urgell, feia poc que havia acabat completament els estudis i ara treballava en un hospital. Era una dona energètica, tossuda i alegre que no es rendia mai. Tenia els cabells de color castany molt fosc, entre ondulat i arrissat, que portava llargs fins a les espatlles, i sovint se'ls apartava de la cara amb un tic que tenia. Tenia els ulls com els de la Laura, grans, d'un color preciós entre blau i verd, i les pestanyes molt clares comparades amb el cabell. En canvi el pare de la Laura era més calmat i reflexiu, li agradava molt llegir com a la seva filla (l'apassionava la ciencia-ficció). Treballava en una agència de publicitat molt coneguda, i sempre bolcava la seva inspiració i la seva creativitat en els anuncis. Es deia Guillem Baró.

*

- Ostres! Un altre esquirol!

Va exclamar la Laura en veure el simpàtic animaló gris i de llarga cua fent bots entre els arbres del parc. No n'havia vist mai cap de tant de prop. L'Hermione se la va quedar mirant.

- Bé, sí... N'hi ha molts...

- Però, Hermione, n'has vist cap de tant _mono_?

- Doncs els trobo tots iguals...

- És que tots són taaaaant _monos_! Quina _cucada_ d'animalons!

L'Hermione va sospirar mirant cap al cel. Els pares de les dues les havien deixat soles i se n'havien anat a prendre un te en un bar. I la Laura s'havia passat gairebé tota l'estona arrossegant la pobra noia darrera de tots i cada un dels esquirols que veia. La gent ja les mirava com si estiguessin boges (eren un espectacle interessant; una noia que corria darrera una altra, que per la seva banda perseguia esquirols dient alguna cosa així com ara "Ooooh, vine bonic, vine!". Al final, la Laura es va cansar de que tothom la mirés i xiuxiuegés amb la gent de la vora i es va assentar amb l'Hermione en un banc a veure passar la gent. Hi havia una dona rossa en xandall de marca que feia _footing_, un home molt corpulent que era passejat a tota velocitat per un gos de tres metre d'alçada, dos d'amplada i quatre de llargària i amb cara de males puces, una parella d'avis enamorats i canosos, ella amb un vestit ample i florejat, que donaven menjar als coloms junts en un banc, nois que passaven en bicicleta, noies rialleres que es miraven els nois de les bicicletes, que casualment passaven per davant seu un cop i un altre per a donar a les noies temps per decidir quin era el més guapo de tots (el que triomfava més era un noi alt, ros i bronzejat de platja, i que portava un barret) i quina d'elles s'atrevia a demanar-li el nom i el _messenger_, un munt de nens i nenes, tots de procedències diferents, d'uns quatre o cinc anys que es passaven una pilota...

La Laura no havia vist mai tanta gent diferent junta, però li agradava. Va notar alguna cosa estranya i que semblava que fos suau i peluda que li fregava el turmell. La noia va abaixar la vista i va haver de reprimir un crit. Va picar-li el braç suaument a l'Hermione i li va assenyalar aquella... cosa peluda.

- Oh! - Va ser el que va respondre l'Hermione, fluix per no espantar la bola de pèls. - Se t'ha acostat!?

I és que aquella boleta peluda era un esquirol de color gris, que estava una mica gras però que tenia una expressió adorable a la cara. La Laura va estendre la mà i, cosa curiosa, la bola de pèls que havia resultat ser un esquirol es va deixar acariciar el morro. La Laura el va acariciar una mica més i el va agafar per a posar-se'l a la falda. L'esquirol es va deixar fer i es va acomodar entre els plecs de la faldilla curta de la noia. Aquesta li va gratar la panxa.

- Escolta, els esquirols no acostumen a comportar-se així, no? - Li va preguntar la Laura a l'Hermione, que va negar amb el cap.

- Hi ha bruixots que tenen moltíssima empatia amb els animals. Potser tu també... - Va afegir.

- Oh, estaria molt bé... - Va recordar el Cuervú, que s'havia quedat a casa dels avis materns de la Laura mentre els seus pares fossin a Londres - I, ¿creus que m'hi podria comunicar? - Ja s'imaginava tenint converses filosòfiques amb el seu Sant Bernat.

L'Hermione va arronsar-se d'espatlles.

- Tens algun altre poder? - Li va preguntar a la Laura.

- Dona, doncs puc fer màgia i tal...

- Ja sé que pots fer màgia, jo també... – emocionada, no es va adonar de què la Laura feia broma- Em referia a altres poders a part d'aquests...

- Ah, puc moure objectes i fer-los explotar, i coses semblants...

- Ah, telequinesi... que _chachi_!

- I tu? - La Laura estava encuriosida amb això dels poders.

- El meu m'encanta, només en tinc un parell que jo sàpiga...

- Quins són, quins són? - Definitivament, es moria de curiositat. Ja tenia alguna cosa que investigar quan fossin a Hogwarts.

- Puc veure en la foscor millor que la resta de la gent (ideal per llegir a la nit), i a més només cal que llegeixi un parell de cops un text per a recordar-lo perfectament durant molt temps... Em sé la taula periòdica dels elements des de que tenia sis anys, i el manual de les cadires de dentista des de que en tenia vuit... I també em sé el nombre pi fins a la vint-i-cinquena xifra...

- Uau! - Va exclamar la Laura. Això sí que eren poders, i la resta eren tonteries! - En saps algun altre, de poder d'aquest tipus?

L'Hermione va estar callada un moment, pensant, fins que finalment va parlar;

- Bé, el Harry és reptilingüe... Ah, i també existeix el magimorfisme... Mmm... Hi ha gent a la que se li dóna molt bé fer pocions, em sembla que és perquè té algun poder relacionat amb les característiques dels ingredients, i aquest tipus de màgia...

- Vaja...

- Com ho heu fet? - Va dir una veu desconeguda davant de la Laura.

Aquesta va deixar de mirar l'Hermione, i les dues es van girar cap a qui parlava. Instintivament, la Laura es va col·locar una metxa de cabells brillants i ondulats darrera de l'orella i va fer un somriure entre divertit i encantador (o almenys ho va intentar, al cap d'un moment es va adonar de què li havia quedat bastant patètic).

I és que la veu pertanyia a un dels nois de les bicicletes _he's-hot...._ Concretament, el ros guapíssim que havien escollit les noies rialleres pijetes per a donar-li el prestigiós premi de "Mister Hyde Park".

Devia tenir entre quinze i setze anys, o potser una mica més, portava els cabells ros fosc pentinats a l'última moda de Londres, tenia uns ulls preciosos de color blau brillant i un somriure brillant de dents americanament perfectes, era força alt i vestia roba de marca. Tot aquell estil pijo quedava compensat per un barret fosc, una mica de costat.

La Laura es va quedar sense saber que dir, resant per no posar-se vermella. Aleshores va veure les mirades de profunda enveja de les noies que abans reien, i que semblaven desitjar a la Laura una mort molt dolorosa. En adonar-se de la manera com la observaven, sense preocupar-se a dissimular el seu profund odi ni una mica, va ampliar el seu somriure, inclinant una mica el cap intentant no semblar una palurda.

- El què? - Va preguntar intentant que la seva veu no sonés malament. Per què se sentia tant tonta? Per què?

- L'esquirol... Com heu aconseguit que se us acostés? És que us estava mirant i... - _Ens estava mirant!_, va pensar la Laura, sentint-se un núvol. Aquell noi no podia ser humà... No existia algú tant... tant perfecte!

- Bé, de fet l'esquirol se'ns ha acostat sol... - Va explicar la Laura.

- És molt _mono_... - Va dir el noi, somrient. Va estirar la mà per acariciar-lo, però la va aturar. - Creus que em mossegarà?

- No ho sé... - La Laura va suplicar al cel que no el mossegués - Pregunta-li a ell.

El noi va riure com si la Laura hagués dit una cosa divertidíssima. L'Hermione també va riure, simplement pel fet de que sabia que a les noies ex-rialleres els hi estava a punt d'agafar un atac, probablement mortal, o, si més no, de tornar-se grogues d'enveja... o d'hepatitis, perquè feien cara de que el fetge els hi feia molt de mal.

La Laura va somriure morta de vergonya. El noi va acariciar l'esquirol, que estava fet una bola entre les mans de la Laura.

- Com us dieu? - Va preguntar el noi perfecte que tenien davant.

- Jo em dic Laura. - Va respondre ella.

- I jo Hermione... - Va afegir l'altra noia.

- Jo em dic Eddie*... Escolteu, que teniu_ messenger_?

La Laura, mig morta de felicitat i mig entusiasmada, va assentir i li va dictar el seu (força complicat, això sí) _e-mail _i després l'Hermione va fer el mateix. Després, la Laura va treure una llibreta petita i un bolígraf de la bossa que sempre portava i va apuntar el del noi del barret.

*

Les dues noies van entrar, rient, en un bulliciós restaurant xinès, acompanyades pels seus pares. Encara seguien fent broma entre elles sobre l'episodi de l'Eddie i les noies d'instints assassins.

- Va de debò, Laura, feies una cara de tonta...! - Li va dir l'Hermione mentre s'assentaven en una taula.

Una xinesa força jove, que vestia l'uniforme d'aquell restaurant (una brusa amb coll d'estil xinès de color verd maragda i daurat, pantalons negres, cabell recollit en un monyo), va venir a portar-los les cartes per a que triessin el què volien sopar. La Laura va escollir _noodles_ i _dim-suns_ variats al vapor, i l'Hermione va preferir uns tallarins. Totes dues van demanar te per a beure.

- Què dius!? Quina vergonya, per favor - Va contestar la Laura, abans d'afegir amb to dramàtic - Mata'm!

- Potser sí que ho hauria de fer... No sé si adorar o odiar aquell esquirol! Tu creus que hauria de buscar alguna poció d'amor de la biblioteca?

Una altra cambrera, que semblava bessona de la primera, els hi va servir el te en unes tassetes petites de color blanc. Totes dues en van fer un glop, mentre els pares de l'Hermione i de la Laura xerraven animadament (tant el pare com la mare de la Laura parlaven força bé anglès) entre ells.

Al cap de pocs segons d'haver buidat un centímetre la tassa, va passar una tercera cambrera i les hi va tornar a omplir. S'ho van prendre com un advertiment per que paressin de parlar de pocions.

Mentre menjaven van anar comentant la resta del dia; havien passat absolutament tota la tarda comprant roba en quantitats enormes i a la velocitat de la llum per a la Laura, perquè el clima del sud d'Escòcia és, lògicament, força diferent del de Barcelona. Al final, quan els dependents de les botigues ja els hi demanaven autògrafs i eren prop de les vuit, havien decidit anar a sopar.

Cada dia quedava menys per al dia D... el dia 30 d'agost.

***canvi de nom necessari**


	6. Sisè Capítol

**Hallo! Torno a ser aquí, aprofitant que tinc poca feina per penjar els capítols de Laura refrescats. Diria que aquest és un dels capítols més importants, on **_**realment**_** comença la història...**

**Espero que us agradi, senyores i senyors, i que si no us agrada no em pegueu. Sisplau.**

***

_La Laura anava descalça, vestia un vestit blau i blanc que sembla antic i estava trepitjant l'herba suau d'un parc estrany. Hi havia arbres gegants i amb l'escorça platejada i plena de nusos que es retorçaven sobre si mateixos i formaven estranyes figures sinistres. El cel era de color violeta, per la posta de sol, i els núvols eren de color granat, de forma allargada, i estaven disposats paral·lelament, un al costat de l'altre, formant una espècie de línies. La Laura es va assentar en una roca irregular, de color gris plata, al costat d'un rierol que corria per allà i que reflectia els colors del cel._

_- Hola, Laura... - Va saludar una figura estranya que se li havia acostat. - Quant de temps._

_- Hola, Gat. – Va contestar ella, una mica absent._

_La Laura va estendre la mà i va acariciar el pelatge irreal i suau del Gat de Cheshire, mentre aquest feia onejar la seva cua gruixuda i amb ratlles magenta i violeta que s'alternaven. El Gat va roncar.. _

*

Ja era aquí! La Laura no s'ho podia creure... Havia de ser un somni. Feia gairebé un parell de mesos que ho sabia, però no es podia creure que hagués arribat, finalment.

Només eren les cinc de la matinada, però la Laura no podia estar menys adormida. Ja era el dia 30 de d'agost... En tres o quatre hores coneixeria els Weasley (a falta de perdudes i d'_sms_, el Ron havia quedat _via Errol_ amb l'Hermione), cosa que li feia moltíssima il·lusió. A més, es compraria els llibres (el cor li va fer un salt...), els ingredients per a preparar pocions (quina impaciència...), l'uniforme (la panxa li feia mal dels nervis), una òliba, perquè els seus pares, lògicament, es volien comunicar amb ella (li tremolaven les cames), una vareta (_Perquè només són les cinc?_, pensava)... I finalment... N'estava segura... Coneixeria al Harry. Al Harry Potter.

Ring... El despertador, completament innecessari, la va fer aixecar d'un bot. Corrents, va anar a despertar a l'Hermione, amb qui compartia aquella habitació de l'hotel de Paddington. Despertar-la era un dir... El què realment va fer la Laura va ser tirar-s'hi a sobre (atacar-la vilment i sense avisar, diria l'Hermione més tard) i la va sacsejar. Allò també va ser bastant inútil, perquè l'Hermione ja portava uns minuts desperta. Es van aixecar, xerrant (i cridant) molt nervioses. En el cas de la Laura, histèriques...

*

La Laura i l'Hermione, amb els pares de les dues, van sortir de l'hotel per allà a les set. Van anar a un bar de prop de l'hotel i van demanar l'esmorzar.

- I on és, la Marmita Foradada aquesta? - Va preguntar el Guillem, el pare de la Laura.

- Mmm... - Va contestar el Sean, el pare de l'Hermione - Coneixeu Charing Cross Road?

- Sí, em sona d'haver vist aquest carrer al mapa.

- Doncs allà està.

- Eh! – Va exclamar la Laura, fent-se la ofesa – Jo també ho sabia! M'ho podries haver preguntat a mi!

La Urgell, ignorant la vena _friki_ de la seva filla, es va girar sobre la cadira per a treure el plànol turístic de Londres. En aquells dies que havien estat allà amb l'Hermione i la seva família, havien fet tot el que un turista hagués fet en el doble de setmanes: Van fer un viatge turístic pel Tàmesi, van pujar al London's Eye (la nòria de Londres), van visitar Madame Tussaud's (el museu de cera), el British Museum, on hi ha la pedra de Rosetta i els frisos del Partenó, van anar a comprar a Camden Market...

- Aquí, ja l'he trobat - Va dir la Urgell assenyalant un carrer gran i llarg prop del centre de la ciutat -. És aquest.

- Doncs en aquest carrer - Va explicar l'Amanda, la mare de l'Hermione, assenyalant un punt del carrer i fent-hi un parell de cops amb la punta del dit -, i més o menys per aquí - va tornar a assenyalar aquella zona del carrer - hi ha la Marmita Foradada.

*

Si li haguessin dit uns mesos abans, no s'ho hagués cregut. Però ara, la Laura tenia un gos verd i fotosintètic, un gat rosa imaginari, una nova amiga bruixa i el messenger del noi més perfecte que havia conegut mai a la butxaca. I era en un dels carrers més cèntrics i comercials, on, podia estar-ne segura, hi havia un lloc certament estrany. I davant seu hi havia un pub petit i d'aspecte poc recomanable, que era completament ignorat per la gent _corrent_ que passejava pel carrer.

La Urgell se'l mirava com dient: "Jo aquí no hi entro ni de conya... la Laura me'n deu vàries...". En canvi el Guillem, el pare de la Laura, el comparava mentalment amb la cantina de l'Star Wars més antic, és a dir, el quart.

Van entrar-hi, l'Hermione seguint l'Amanda, el Sean seguint l'Hermione, la Urgell seguint el Sean, i així successivament. L'última en posar un peu a la Marmita Foradada va ser la Laura. Va tenir una sensació fantàstica mentre mirava al seu voltant. Els seus pares també van observar els clients, bocabadats. La gent que hi havia, assentada al voltant de les taules, era aquella mena de gent que et fa canviar de vorera quan passeges per un carreró fosc. Hi havia dones escabellades i grassonetes, un parell d'encaputxats, una dona gran amb els ulls vermells, els cabells entre blancs i verdosos i cara de psicòpata, un home amb una barba llarga i castanya que vestia una llarga túnica rosada, i el cambrer geperut que servia semblava que acabava d'arribar de _El Laberinto del Fauno_. I en mig de tot, un mar de pèl-rojos.

A la Laura li va fer un salt el cor. No podia ser... Després, immediatament, va pensar que sí que podia ser, perquè havien quedat amb ells. Hi havia una dona baixa i pèl-roja, amb aire maternal, que renyava dos dels nois, òbviament pèl-rojos, que eren _exactament _iguals, com fotocòpies. També hi havia un home amb un cert aire de despistat, un noi que passava per uns quants pams a la dona, que mirava els seus dos germans clònics amb desaprovació, i que lluïa una placa on hi posava CM. _Cap de mico_, va pensar la Laura, evitant posar-se a riure.

I també hi havia un noi que semblava de la seva edat, amb la cara plena de pigues i pèl-roig panotxa, i una noia una mica més petita, amb els cabells roig foc i els ulls grans i castanys, que semblava bastant espantada per culpa del cambrer _faunístic_. Els Weasley.

- Hermione! - Va saludar el Ron a la noia castanya que encara no s'havia adonat de la seva presència.

- Hola, Ron! - Va contestar l'Hermione, contenta. Va agafar la Laura per un braç i la va arrossegar cap al pèl-roig. - Aquesta és la famosa Laura, que començarà pel nostre curs. Al final es queda amb nosaltres aquesta nit! Ron, Laura; Laura, aquest és el Ron...

- Hola... - Va dir la Laura, una mica nerviosa.

- Hola! - La va saludar el Ron, content. - Que bé, al final et quedes? Escolteu, hauríem d'anar passant, perquè hauríem de comprar-ho tot, encara... Jo necessito una vareta nova - va explicar a la Laura, fent una ganyota de disgust -, perquè em vaig carregar la vella l'any passat. Vaig passar tot el curs amb la vareta trencada i va ser horrible.

La Laura va somriure, comprenent-lo. L'Hermione va sospirar, recordant alguns dels desastres que el seu amic havia provocat el curs anterior.

- I hauríem de mirar de trobar al Harry, el cambrer m'ha dit que ja havia sortit. - Va prosseguir ell, sense adonar-se de la cara entre emocionada i psicòpata de la Laura. - Espero que el localitzem, sinó sempre podem enviar-li un mussol, però seria una mica estúpid i...

- No tant - Va interrompre'l la Laura, sense adonar-se del que deia -. Seria com fer-li una perduda.

- Una què? - Va preguntar el Ron, confús.

- Una trucada al mòbil i penjar abans de que l'altre el despengi – Va explicar-li l'Hermione, acostumada a haver d'aclarir coses òbvies per als fills de muggles -. I un mòbil és com un telèfon petit que porten els muggles a tot arreu.

- Bé, bé... – Al Ron no li havia fet gràcia sentir la paraula _telèfon_, recordant la seva ficada de pota de feia unes setmanes -. Anem tirant?

- Sí! – Va cridar/exclamar la Laura, fent un bot, amb un entusiasme que es va fer sentir per tot el pub. Tothom va callar i es va girar a mirar-la.

*

Un edifici d'un color tan blanc que s'havia de mirar amb ulleres de sol s'alçava davant del grup més nombrós que havia acollit la Ronda d'Alla des de feia molt de temps; La Molly, l'Arthur, el Percy, el Fred, el George, el Ron i la Ginny Weasley; el Sean, l'Amanda i l'Hermione Granger; El Guillem i la Laura Baró i la Urgell Salvia.

Les portes eren de bronze i més brillants encara que la resta de l'edifici. Darrera seu, hi havia l'ésser més estrany que la Laura havia vist mai; era un ésser petit, de pell fosca i que portava una espècie de barba estranya, amb els dits desproporcionadament grans i que vestia un uniforme vermell i daurat.

- És un gòblin - Li va confirmar el George. -. Vigilen Gringotts i tenen molta mala llet... A ningú li agradaria que l'enganxessin robant aquí.

Com per a deixar-ho ben clar, el gòblin els hi va dirigir una mirada penetrant. Tot i així, quan van travessar la porta, els hi va fer una petita reverència. Una altra porta doble els hi barrava el pas; semblaven ser de plata i tenien gravada una inscripció. Tot i que la Laura la coneixia de memòria, la va llegir. Amb unes lletres llargues i elegants, hi posava:

_Entra, foraster, però sigues conscient_

_Del destí del cobdiciós, que és penitent:_

_Qui gasta sens guanyar de jorn,_

_Amb escreix ho pagarà al seu torn._

_Lladre que cerques el guany,_

_D'un tresor que no et pertany,_

_Compte, si temptes la sort,_

_No trobis quelcom més que un tresor._

Una parella de gòblins uniformats els hi van obrir les portes, i les van tancar de nou darrera seu quan van entrar. A la Laura se li va tallar la respiració. Era cert que la Laura ja ho havia vist a la primera pel·lícula de _Harry Potter_, però ser-hi... Eren en un vestíbul gegantí, però les dimensions no eren el que impressionava a la jove bruixa. Aquell vestíbul era de marbre brillant i encara més blanquíssim que la façana de l'edifici. El terra era també de marbre, i blanc, però tenia uns preciosos dibuixos geomètrics daurats i negres, i sobre unes línies de pedra verdes que separaven cada rajola hi havia gravades un munt de runes en daurat. La Laura va aixecar la vista del terra i, procurant no trepitjar cap línia (a ella, tant deixada a vegades, l'espantava la possibilitat d'embrutar aquelles runes tan boniques) va seguir al grup cap a davant del llarguíssim taulell que ocupava un costat de tot el vestíbul. Darrera del taulell hi havia un munt de gòblins enfeinats; uns examinaven o pesaven monedes i pedres precioses, escrivien comptes en els llibres més gruixuts que la Laura havia vist mai, o s'encarregaven de guiar i atendre la gent. Es van acostar al taulell i de seguida els va venir a atendre un gòblin petit i amb la cara més alegre que havien vist fins ara a un membre de la seva espècie.

- Que desitgen? - Els hi va preguntar, amb un accent estranyíssim i un somriure d'orella punxeguda a orella punxeguda.

- Volem treure diners de la cambra dels Weasley i de la dels Granger, i obrir un compte nou. - Va explicar la Molly Weasley.

- Nous clients! Fantàstic! - Va exclamar el gòblin, entusiasmat, picant de mans i ensenyant unes dents blanques i punxegudes. - El seu nom?

- Un compte a nom de Laura Baró Salvia - Va dir la Urgell, una mica espantada per l'alegria del gòblin -. Passa res si és menor d'edat?

- No passa res, mentre tingui l'autorització dels pares o els tutors. El meu nom és Kampoos, per servir-los - Va contestar el _happy goblin_ mentre treia un d'aquells llibres enormes de vés-a-saber-on. Va fer-hi uns gargots -. Pot repetir el nom?

- Laura Baró Salvia. - Va dir la Laura, avançant-se a la seva mare.

- Emmm... M'ho podria dir lletra per lletra, sisplau? - Va demanar el Kampoos, confús.

- Vol que li escrigui jo? Es que és bastant complicat. - Li va oferir ella.

- Oh... Gràcies - Va contestar el gòblin mentre li allargava el llibre gegant i una ploma d'estruç. La Laura va escriure el seu nom, amb una lletra com la d'una nena de primària. S'hauria d'acostumar a escriure amb ploma.

Al cap d'una estona, els Weasley i els Granger ja tenien la seva clau, i el Kampoos estava apuntant un nombre al costat del nom de la Laura. Aleshores, una clau petita i daurada va baixar volant del sostre per a anar a caure a les mans de la Laura.

- Compte obert! - Va exclamar el Kampoos, abans de demanar a la Urgell i al Guillem quina quantitat de diners volien ingressar.

La Laura va mirar la clau. Era més curta que el seu dit índex, fina, i d'or. Estava força treballada pels cantons. I, al mirar aquella clau, la Laura va sentir que ja podia obrir les portes del món fantàstic que l'esperava.

*****

- Laura, que estàs empanada... - Li va dir l'Hermione a la Laura, donant-li un copet fluix al cap.

La Laura va aixecar la vista de la clau i va somriure.

- Vinga, noies, que hem d'anar a comprar el material... - Els hi va dir l'Amanda, la mare de l'Hermione - Ja saps que tenim pressa.

- Mama, que hi podem anar nosaltres dos soles? Així vosaltres podríeu marxar amb temps, i els pares de la Laura també, perquè han d'anar a buscar l'equipatge... I a més, com que anem amb el Ron, que ja s'ho coneix...- Va demanar l'Hermione, mentre la Laura assentia amb el cap.

- Està bé... - El Sean, el pare de l'Hermione, es va treure uns galions de la butxaca i els va donar a la seva filla - Té, així et compres un regal d'aniversari, d'acord?

- Gràcies, papa! Miraré alguna òliba...

*

La Laura, el Ron i l'Hermione van entrar a la botiga de Madame Malkin.

- Hola, reis, què voleu? - Va preguntar una dona grassoneta, d'ample somriure i amb els cabells foscos i arrissats - Els uniformes, suposo?

- Sí, senyora Malkin - Va contestar el Ron -. Jo en necessito un de nou, i ella també. - Va afegir assenyalant a la Laura.

- Bé, d'acord... Passeu cap a aquí... - Va dir Madame Malkin assenyalant el fons de la botiga.

La Laura va pujar en un tamboret i es va quedar quieta mentre Madame Malkin li prenia les mides.

- Alçada; 1,61 metres... - anava murmurant la senyora - Bé... Ara aquí... i aquí...

Quan va acabar, Madame Malkin es va acostar a una túnica negra, va xiuxiuejar un encanteri, fent que sortissin guspires de color lila de la seva vareta i la túnica negra es va empetitir i va canviar una mica de forma fins a ser de la mida de la Laura. Després va aplicar el mateix encanteri a dues túniques iguals, un barret negre petit i punxegut, un parell de guants (a la Laura li va semblar recordar que eren de pell de drac), un parell o tres de faldilles grises, cinc o sis camises blanques, dues corbates de ratlles negres i blanques (encara no se sabia a quina residència aniria, per tant eren del model estàndard), unes sabates negres, un parell de jerseis grisos sense mànigues amb l'escut de Hogwarts brodat al pit i una llarga capa negra d'hivern amb les sivelles platejades. Finalment va ficar el (gran, molt gran) munt de roba en una bossa amb el logotip de la botiga.

- Perdoni, Madame Malkin... - Va començar la Laura.

- Què vols, maca? - Li va preguntar la dona amablement mentre guardava l'uniforme nou del Ron en una altra bossa.

- Que em podria comprar una túnica de bruixa, no de gala, ni d'uniforme, sinó una túnica normal?

- És clar, reina, ara vaig... Mira, en tinc una preciosa a la rebotiga, acaba d'arribar; és de la marca _Morgan's Jinx_, i normalment és cara, però ara està de rebaixes... Et trauré alguna cosa més...

Mentre Madame Malkin remenava a la rebotiga buscant la túnica, l'Hermione es va acostar a la Laura per a mirar-se una mica de roba també per a ella. Aleshores Madame Malkin va sortit del fons de l'habitació carregada amb tres o quatre túniques. La Laura va escollir la túnica rebaixada, que era força semblant a un vestit llarg, amb molt vol i de color violeta amb detalls platejats, mentre que l'Hermione es va quedar una túnica negra llarga fins als genolls que tenia brodats uns dracs daurats.

*

Al sortir de la botiga, la Laura amb dotze galeons menys en total, van anar cap a Gargots i Nibres.

La Laura gairebé es va quedar sense respiració; era una llibreria de dos pisos enorme, la més gran que havia vist mai. Les prestatgeries cobrien totes les parets fins al sostre i estaven plenes de llibres de mida molt variada; n'hi havia que semblaven segells de correu, d'altres, en canvi podien passar per làpides gegantesques. I al mig de la botiga hi havia una gàbia plena del que semblaven llibres cridaners, en moviment, i molt, però que molt violents. El trio, una mica atemoritzat, es va acostar al taulell.

- Veniu pels llibres de Hogwarts? - Els hi va preguntar com a salutació l'encarregat, un home gran amb cara d'estressat.

- Sí... volem els llibres de tercer curs - Va contestar l'Hermione, encara una mica espantada.

- Digueu-me que no feu Criança de Criatures Màgiques... Sisplau... - Els hi va suplicar l'home amb cara de pànic.

- Em sap greu, però sí... - Va dir-li el Ron, bastant descol·locat en veure que l'encarregat s'estava a punt de posar a plorar de desesperació -. Tots tres...

L'home va sospirar profundament i es va posar un parell de guants que hi havia damunt del mostrador. Es va encaminar, resant, cap a la gàbia... La Laura va tancar els ulls amb força per a no veure-ho i, després de dos crits, sorolls d'estrebades i un so que curiosament recordava unes dents al tancar-se sobre una mà, els va tornar a obrir. L'home va tornar al mostrador amb tres llibres mossegadors a la mà, ja més tranquil perquè podria haver estat molt pitjor.

- Alguna cosa més?

- Sí... - Va començar la Laura traient la llista de llibres de la butxaca - Per a mi, _Història de la Màgia_, _Bèsties Fantàstiques i On Trobar-les_, _Desemboirar el Futur_, _Transfiguració per a Iniciats_, els _Llibre d'Encanteris_ del nivell 1, 2 i 3, un diccionari bàsic de runes, _Mil i Una Herbes i Bolets Màgics_, _Filtres i Pocions Màgiques_, i _Gramàtica Rúnica_ de primer cicle. Ah, sí, i els llibres de Transfiguració del primer i el segon curs.

*

Després de comprar els llibres van anar a l'apotecaria a comprar els ingredients per a pocions, i, a part d'això, la Laura va comprar un munt d'herbes platejades i brillants, que, segons la dependenta, un cop assecades durant un cicle lunar, servien per a fer que la poció que s'estigués preparant tingués més bon gust.

*

Un cop comprades les herbes, plantes i derivats més desagradables van sortir de la botiga i van anar passejant per la Ronda mentre miraven aparadors i compraven material (la Laura es va comprar la marmita, un munt de pergamí, una balança i vàries plomes) i altres bajanades que no necessitaven per a res. Carrer amunt, van arribar a la botiga que més esperava la Laura;

_Ollivander_

_Fabricants d'Excel·lents Varetes des de 382 aC_

L'Hermione va obrir la porta de vidre, fent sonar una campaneta. La Laura va empassar saliva; era una botiga encara més impressionant que Gargots i Nibres. No era que fos molt gran, al contrari; era força estreta. Donava la impressió de què si parlaves massa fort apareixeria una bibliotecària vella, estricta i enfadada i et faria fora de l'establiment. Les prestatgeries ocupaven totes les parets i estaven plenes del que semblaven capses de sabates massa estretes. Hi havia poques finestres i no entrava prou llum per la porta; l'habitació era fosca i tenia un aire sinistre. Inesperadament va sortir una figura entre les files de prestatgeries polsoses.

- Què voleu? - Va preguntar la "presència", amb una veu profunda i amable.

- Doncs... Comprar varetes... - Va explicar el Ron

- No sé per què, però ho suposava - Va dir la veu irònicament -. Vejam...

La figura va sortir de l'ombra i la Laura va poder veure que es tractava d'un home no gaire alt, vell, d'ulls grans, platejats i misteriosos, cabells blancs i dits molt llargs: El senyor Ollivander.

- Seran tres varetes? - Va preguntar, mirant-los d'un en un.

- No, senyor... Només dues. - Va contestar la Laura, parlant una mica fluix.

- Bé, bé... Per a tu i qui més?

- Per a mi... - Va contestar el Ron tímidament.

- Tu em sones, noi. T'he venut alguna vareta abans?

- No, senyor... Als meus germans.

- És clar, és clar... Un Weasley, m'equivoco? T'hauria d'haver reconegut... Bé, bé... - Va tornar a xiuxiuejar.

Al cap d'una estona, el senyor Ollivander ja els havia pres les mides a tots dos amb una estranya cinta mètrica platejada que mesurava sola, li havia donat la vareta correcta al Ron (35 cm, salze i pèl d'unicorn)i ara estava remenant entre les capses d'una prestatgeria propera buscant-ne una per a la Laura.

- Què et sembla aquesta? - Va preguntar a la noia ensenyant-li una capsa oberta - Teix i pèl d'unicorn, 29 centímetres... Una combinació poc usual, com la teva situació, però efectiva...

La Laura va agafar la vareta amb compte i la va moure com ho havia fet el Ron, però no va passar absolutament res. Es va sentir una mica patètica.

- No, aquesta no... - Va dir el senyor Ollivander tornant a treure una capsa d'un munt més llunyà - Potser aquesta vareta et va bé... Fibra de cor de drac, fusta de palissandre, 26 centímetres... Força capritxosa...

La Laura va tornar a repetir el moviment, i de seguida es va manifestar el caràcter de la vareta, tot i que fer explotar el vidre d'una de les finestres no va semblar molestar gaire al senyor Ollivander.

- Bé, bé, ets una clienta difícil, eh? - Va xiuxiuejar, entusiasmat, al cap de mitja hora i després de més de vint varetes - Fantàstic, m'encanta! A veure si a la vint-i-tresena va la vençuda... Espera... Potser aquella? No m'ha funcionat absolutament amb ningú, em sembla que no n'he venut mai cap amb aquesta combinació...

El senyor Ollivander va desaparèixer entre un munt de capses. Al cap d'un parell de minuts, en va tornar a sortir amb una capsa que semblava molt més vella i polsosa que les altres, de color blanc perla i amb una runa platejada a la tapa. La va aixecar per a mostrar la vareta, que tenia un color entre daurat i vermellós preciós i semblava més prima que la resta.

- Aquesta vareta ja la va intentar vendre el meu besavi... com a mínim. Es tracta d'una espècie d'experiment, saps? Ja se sap, els artesans massa creatius no sempre tenen èxit... Van fusionar dues fustes i van provar una combinació de nuclis... Mira... Faig, força lluent encara, i cirerer japonès... 27 centímetres i mig exactament... El nucli conté ploma de fènix, i per a ressaltar-ne l'efectivitat li van afegir extracte de pètals de mandràgora i dama de la nit, rosada, llàgrimes de cocodril...

- Perdó? Ha dit llàgrimes de cocodril? - Va preguntar la Laura, incrèdula. L'únic que li faltava era una vareta de llàgrimes de cocodril...

- Bé, no exactament... Llàgrimes de la Cocollona, un ésser semi-aquàtic provinent d'una ciutat catalana... Es creu que s'ha estès per tota la Península... No s'utilitza gaire, ¿saps?, però els experiments són això, experiments, i...

- La Cocollona? La Cocollona de Girona? – El va interrompre la Laura. Coneixia perfectament la llegenda de la Cocollona, havia hagut de fer un treball sobre aquest ésser.

- Doncs sí... La proves?

La Laura la va moure... aquest cop no va destrossar res ni es va quedar igual. De cop es va aixecar una brisa estranya que la va picar a la cara i de la punta de la vareta en van sortir unes guspires violeta i daurades que van omplir la botiga.

- Bé, bé! - Va exclamar el senyor Ollivander, contentíssim – Per Merlí! Jo que pensava que moriria sense haver-la venut! Però _per _fi l'he encolomada a algú! Qui és el millor, ¿eh?, ¿qui és el millor? Muahaha!

El trio va posar cara de pòquer fins que l'home es va tranquil·litzar.

- Seran set galeons...

*

La Laura, l'Hermione i el Ron estaven asseguts en una taula de la terrassa de la gelateria de Florean Fortescue, mentre esperaven veure el Harry. La Laura ja sabia que se'l trobarien, per això no estava preocupada com els seus acompanyants. El Ron i l'Hermione ja s'havien acabat el seu gelat enorme de xocolata, però la Laura encara s'estava menjant la seva copa plena de gelat de maduixa i vainilla. Havia decidit no demanar el gelat de xocolata perquè sabia perfectament que acabarien tots amb un empatx bestial d'aquest dolç, aquell any...

De cop, el Ron va començar a cridar, saludant amb la mà com un possés:

- Harry!_ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_! Yu-huuuuuuuu!!

La Laura va aixecar la mirada de la seva copa quasi buida i es va girar, amb el cor parat, cap a la direcció on cridava el Ron.

Allà, a pocs metres, hi havia un noi amb ulleres i el cabell negre molt, molt despentinat.


	7. Setè Capítol

**Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Aquest és el setè capítol de "Laura", més curt i també més friki que l'anterior 3**

***

- Harry! Harry!

Un noi tirant a baixet, prim, força guapo, que portava ulleres i amb els cabells negres molt, molt despentinats se'ls va quedar mirant. La Laura es va quedar sense saber què fer o què dir, mentre l'Hermione i el Ron saludaven energèticament al seu amic.

_No m'ho puc creure... El tinc al davant..._ El Harry, que se'ls hi havia acostat, també semblava una mica tallat; òbviament no coneixia la Laura i es devia estar preguntant què hi feia aquella noia assentada allà amb els seus amics de l'ànima. L'Hermione s'havia adonat del que li passava al Harry, de manera que de seguida es encarregar de les presentacions.

- Harry, aquesta és la Laura - Va dir-li al noi -. I Laura... aquest és el Harry.

- Encantada. - Va respondre ella, encara una mica en _shock_. Ja sabia que el coneixeria però trobar-se'l allà... Era molt diferent.

La Laura es va mirar el seu heroi als ulls. No podia ser! Havia de ser un somni fet realitat! Eddie meu! Darrera dels vidres d'aquelles ulleres hi havia uns ulls preciosos... que eren _verds_.

A la seva vegada, el Harry va somriure tímidament, acostumat a que els desconeguts el miressin fixament. Però semblava una mica alleujat, potser perquè la Laura no s'havia quedat empanada mirant-li la cicatriu.

- Harry, la Laura començarà aquest curs a Hogwarts per tercer... La vaig conèixer a l'avió quan tornava de França.

- Ah... doncs que bé... - El Harry va tornar a somriure - I vindràs amb nosaltres?

- Si no us molesta... - Va xiuxiuejar la Laura. Si no li queia bé al Harry... No, no volia pensar què faria en el cas de què això passés.

- Eh? No, és clar, què ens ha de molestar?

La Laura va sospirar alleujada.

*

Van seguir parlant sobre "l'accident" del Harry amb la seva tieta, el Ron li va ensenyar al seu amic la seva vareta nova de trinca i van comentar les assignatures de l'Hermione. Aleshores van decidir anar a La Casa de Les Feres a buscar un mussol per a l'Hermione (tot i que la Laura ja sabia que sortiria de la botiga amb un gat) i un altre per a la Laura, i també per a que la dependenta mirés què li passava a l'Scabbers.

_Rata de merda, tant de bo et morissis!_ Va pensar la Laura quan va veure que el Ron se la treia de la butxaca.

Tant bon punt van entrar a la botiga, una olor molt forta els va tombar a tots quatre. Un cop superada la commoció, a la Laura li va encantar la botiga. Hi havia un munt de gàbies habitades per criatures estranyes i que feien molt soroll, a més de pòsters d'ocells increïbles que decoraven la paret de darrera el taulell. La Laura mai havia vist animals tan diferents i tan... inimaginables.

Mentre la bruixa encarregada comentava amb el Ron el què li podia passar a la seva rata, la Laura explorava la botiga i acariciava els animals que semblaven mitjanament sociables (va passar per alt els cargols verinosos i aquelles coses que semblaven alevins de kappa) a través del barrots de les gàbies. Aleshores, un crit del pèl-roig la va sobresaltar. La Laura es va girar de cop i va veure el què ja s'esperava; un gat gegant (a primera vista semblava una bola de pèls psicòpata) de color taronja intens s'havia llançat sobre el Ron i després havia atacat l'Scabbers (la Laura va aplaudir el gat mentalment).

- Malifet, no! - Va cridar l'encarregada, mentre l'Scabbers se li escapava de les mans i fugia de la botiga seguida pel Ron i pel Harry.

La bruixa va aconseguir atrapar el Malifet, però quan l'anava a tancar de nou a la seva gàbia, l'Hermione va exclamar:

- No el tanqui, me'l quedo!

L'encarregada va fer cara de no haver-ho sentit bé.

- Què?

- Això, que me'l quedo!

- Eh... N'està segura? - La bruixa semblava considerar la possibilitat de què la noia castanya s'hagués tornat boja.

- Sí, completament. És preciós!

- Bé, sí... Si vostè ho diu... Però és que fa anys que és a la botiga i no se l'ha emportat ningú...

- Com pot ser? No ho entenc, si és una monada... - Va preguntar l'Hermione mentre acariciava el pelatge taronja brillant del gat – I a més, ha atacat al Ron... Senyal de què és intel·ligent!

La Laura no estava convençuda de què el Malifet fos una monada, però sí que semblava llest i el color taronja del seu pèl era molt bonic.

- Bé... I vostè vol alguna cosa? - Li va preguntar l'encarregada a la Laura - Un altre gat, potser?

- No, tinc un gos a casa i no crec que... Buscava un mussol o una òliba, de fet.

- Ah, és clar... - L'encarregada va assentir. - Segueixin-me, sisplau... Tinc els mussols més al fons, perquè allà és més fosc i com que són animals nocturns...

L'Hermione i la Laura van seguir la bruixa a la part final de la botiga, més silenciosa, freda i fosca. Per tot arreu hi havia òlibes i mussols, alguns adormits, altres mirant-les fixament amb aquells ulls tant rodons i penetrants. La Laura va sentir un calfred, se sentia massa observada.

- Bé, triï.

La Laura va mirar al seu voltant. No hi havia cap òliba blanca com la Hedwig del Harry, però sí que hi havia mussols grisos, castanys, ratllats i platejats i de tots tamanys. A la Laura li va agradar molt una òliba estranya, gran i estilitzada, d'ales llargues i elegants, plomes negres amb ratlles platejades i d'un to carmesí estrany i ulls daurats, i que a més tenia una cua llarguíssima (per tractar-se d'una òliba) de plomes daurades. Va estirar una mà per a senyalar-la, però es va aturar a mig camí. No, no la convencia del tot. Era preciosa i misteriosa, però li va semblar massa sinistra com per a tenir-la de mascota.

- A tothom li agrada aquesta, però ningú l'ha arribat a comprar mai - Va comentar la dependenta, en veure quin ocell havia estat mirant la Laura -. Els clients sempre diuen que fa una mica de por.

- És una òliba?

- No exactament... Veuràs, és un ocell híbrid.

- Un ocell híbrid? - Va repetir la Laura. L'Hermione, al seu costat, també es va girar per a escoltar, interessada. No semblava haver llegit res sobre allò.

- Sí, va néixer d'un encreuament entre una òliba negra, d'una raça estranya, i un fènix. No se'n té notícia de cap altre, per tant no sabem si és fèrtil, o què li agrada exactament, o si té capacitats extraordinàries com els fènixs... Però està ensinistrada, això sí. És una femella.

_Una barreja_... Va reflexionar ella. _Com la meva vareta!_ Potser sí que se la quedaria. Va recordar el que havia dit l'Ollivander: "Poc usual, com la teva situació..."

- Quant val?

- Que t'interessa?

- Sí...

- Ostres, sembla que avui em traureu de sobre els animals estranys, eh? Són set galeons.

- D'acord, me la quedo. Però també necessito menjar, una gàbia, alguna joguina, i jo què sé què més...

- El paquet complet, eh? Doncs... dos galeons de la gàbia, deu sickles del menjar, dos sickles la joguina... nou galeons i dotze sickles en total.

Van tornar al mostrador i van pagar.

*

Després de sortir de la botiga i de presenciar la primera discussió entre el Ron i l'Hermione sobre la rata d'un i el gat de l'altra (la Laura tenia molt clar a favor de qui estava) el quartet va decidir anar a fer un tomb mentre tornaven a La Marmita Foradada.

Mentre s'obrien pas entre la multitud que s'havia anat acumulant a la Ronda d'Alla (és el que tenen les compres d'última hora), la Laura va veure una figura alta a uns cinc metres i se li va parar el cor. El noi estava d'esquena, però aquells cabells ros fosc... No, no podia ser. Inconscientment, es va posar la mà a la butxaca de darrera del pantalons i va tocar la nota que hi portava, un full arrencat d'una llibreta petita on posava la direcció de _messenger_ del...

- Eddie?

El noi es va girar. Sí, en efecte. Guapíssim, alt, morè, aquest cop vestit amb túnica, ulls blaus... Què hi feia, ell, allà? El noi la va reconèixer.

- Laura?

I aleshores li va preguntar:

- Ets una bruixa?

Alhora que ella li preguntava:

- Ets un bruixot?

Tots dos es van posar a riure, també alhora. L'Eddie va somriure.

- A quina residència vas? - Va preguntar amb naturalitat.

- No ho sé... - Ell la va mirar estranyat - Començo aquest any directament per tercer.

- Ah... Jo vaig a Ravenclaw...

Una dona, que semblava la seva mare, el va cridar.

- Bé, jo me'n haig d'anar... Ja ens veurem a Hogwarts!

La Laura es va girar cap a l'Hermione, que semblava molt sorpresa.

- Quina casualitat, no? - Li va comentar.

- Sí... - La Laura anava a afegir alguna altra cosa, però el Ron les va interrompre.

- Coneixíeu al Cabra?

- Qui? – Van preguntar les dues noies alhora.

- Al Cabra... A l'Eddie Milan. Va a setè, a la classe del meu germà, el Percy. M'ha parlat d'ell.

- I per què li diuen el Cabra? – Va preguntar la Laura, estranyadíssima.

- Perquè està molt boig... Es veu que sol nedar al llac al hivern, que un cop el van enganxar sortint del bosc prohibit... Però diu que és un tio molt simpàtic, tot i que li té una mica de mania perquè va estar sortint amb la que ara és la seva nòvia, ja sabeu... – va afegir fingint un calfred - la Penèlope.

*

La Laura es va recolzar a la finestra de l'habitació que compartia amb l'Hermione, mentre acariciava la seva sinistra òliba híbrida, que semblava contenta. La noia tenia la panxa plena per culpa del sopar de cinc plats que acabava de devorar i s'estava endormiscant. A l'habitació veïna, la nº 12, es sentia una discussió; El Percy cridava com un boig i també se sentia al Ron.

_- Ja té nom? - Va preguntar una veu aguda i, en certa manera, desagradable, sorprenent-la._

_La noia es va girar. Era el Gat de Cheshire._

_- No, encara no._

_Al costat del Gat va aparèixer la Reina de Cors. La Laura es va sorprendre; normalment el Gat de Cheshire es transformava en la Reina, i ella no recordava haver-los vist mai junts._

_- Ha de ser un nom especial, perquè no és un ocell normal. - Va dir la dona, mentre es col·locava bé la corona minúscula sobre el cap._

_La Laura va assentir._

_- Volia que fos el nom d'un personatge d'algun llibre... - Va explicar la noia - Però és clar, no pot ser de Harry Potter._

_El Gat va regirar la cua i la Reina va fer que sí amb el cap._

_- Li hauries de posar el nom d'un personatge bonic - Va dir el Gat suaument - I misteriós... Com ara una princesa, o una dama... Com l'Arya d'Eragon, ¿saps què vull dir?_

_- Sí... - La Laura va tornar a acariciar l'ocell híbrid, que li va picar la mà afectuosament. La noia va parpellejar... Se li acabava d'acudir una idea._

*

La Laura es va despertar sorpresa. Encara estava recolzada a la finestra, però algú li havia posat una manta per sobre les cames. La Laura va somriure. Devia haver estat l'Hermione, que dormia a l'altre llit de la mateixa habitació.

La Laura va treure el cap per la porta de l'habitació 11, on estava, per a mirar què l'havia despertat. De seguida ho va veure, hi havia una figura baixeta que baixava cap al pub.

- Harry?

- Laura? Que t'he despertat?

- Sí...

- _Ups_ - El noi va somriure -. Ho sento.

La Laura també va somriure.

- On vas? - Li va preguntar. Estava adormida i no ho recordava.

- A buscar el reconstituent per rates de l'Scabbers... El Ron se l'ha deixat a baix.

- Ah... Bona nit.

La noia va tornar cap al llit. L'òliba seguia al costat de la finestra, al mateix lloc que al somni. Se li va acostar, i li va posar un nom definitiu:

- Lúthien...


	8. Vuitè Capítol

**Mmm, hola? Aquí Lady Zieth amb el vuitè capítol de la nova versió de "Laura". Amb més personatges i un viatge en tren interessant... **

***

La Laura es va deixar caure al seient del tren. Va sospirar, deixant sortir tot l'aire que havia aguantat des de que havia vist aquella locomotora vella però elegant, com una peça de museu, d'un color carmesí que brillava sota la llum del sol.

Ella, l'Hermione, el Ron i el Harry havien triat aquell compartiment perquè estava quasi buit, exceptuant un home profundament adormit (la Laura es va haver d'aguantar les ganes de despertar-lo i demanar-li un autògraf).

- Qui és? - Va preguntar el Ron.

- El professor R. J. Llopin - Va respondre l'Hermione. Amb un fil de veu, va preguntar a la Laura -. És aquest el que...

- Sí. - Va respondre ella en el mateix to, recordant la conversa que havia tingut amb la seva amiga en aquell avió, que de cop li semblava molt llunyà.

- Tu ho saps tot? - Li va preguntar el Ron a l'Hermione en to ressentit. Després es va girar cap al Harry, que acabava de tancar la porta. – Perquè sempre ho sap tot?

- Ho diu a la maleta. – Va respondre l'Hermione altivament, assenyalant el prestatge.

- Què deu ensenyar? – Va preguntar el Ron, ignorant-la.

- És obvi. Només hi ha una plaça lliure: Defensa contra les forces del mal.

El Ron va grunyir fluix i va xiuxiuejar alguna cosa semblant a "la senyoreta ho sap tot", i la Laura i el Harry van riure per sota el nas. Fent veure que no els veia, el pèl-roig va comentar:

- Doncs espero que sigui bo. Ara, em sembla que aquest amb un bon sortilegi se'n va a l'altre barri. Bé, tant és. Harry, ¿què ens volies explicar?

*

El tren s'endinsava en una boira espessa, se sentia les gotes de pluja picar contra el vidre i també els udols del vent contra els arbres dels boscos.

La Laura va sentir un calfred. El Harry havia explicat que sabia que Sirius Black el buscava i havien canviat ràpidament de tema. Ja s'havien acabat els dolços variats que el quartet havia comprat; la Laura pocs cops havia tastat unes llaminadures tan bones. Al cap d'una estona, tres figures van entrar al compartiment i la Laura va tenir un sobresalt; s'havia oblidat completament d'aquella escena.

- Mireu qui tenim aquí - Va dir un noi alt, de trets elegants i punxeguts, amb una pell extremadament pàl·lida i uns cabells ros platí, que no era lleig en absolut però que tenia una expressió tremendament desagradable. La Laura el va reconèixer immediatament; era el Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. -. El Guarry i el Ronyes!

Dos goril·les que semblaven adorar el mateix aire que respirava el ros van riure estúpidament.

- Diuen que per fi el teu pare va tocar una mica d'or aquest estiu, Weasley. La teva mare no va morir del xoc?

El Ron es va aixecar i tant la Laura com el Harry i l'Hermione van fulminar l'Slytherin amb la mirada. Aleshores, el Malfoy va reparar en l'home que roncava al fons.

- Qui és aquell?

- Un professor nou. Què deies, Malfoy?

Segons el llibre, el Malfoy se n'havia d'anar, però aleshores es va fixar en la Laura per primer cop.

- I tu qui ets? - Va preguntar, o més aviat va escopir amb menyspreu.

- La Laura Baró Salvia. - Va respondre ella encara més arrogant que el noi si era possible.

- El teu cognom no em sona... no seràs una altra sang-de-fang, no? - L'expressió de fàstic del Malfoy va donar una idea a la Laura, que es va aixecar del seient abans que no ho fessin el Harry o el Ron, que semblaven més que disposats a començar una baralla.

- Però... però COM T'ATREVEIXES?! – Va exclamar amb aires de princesa terriblement ofesa, plantant-se davant el ros i mirant-lo fixament, ulls blaus contra ulls grisos, tot i que la Laura només li arribava fins a la barbeta – Dir-me a mi, hereva dels Baró, LA FAMÍLIA DE BRUIXOTS MÉS ANTIGA DE LA PENÍNSULA I PART DE L'ESTRANGER, sang-de-fang, tu, un MISERABLE MALFOY!

Tots qui estaven al compartiment van obrir els ulls com plats, en especial el Malfoy, que semblava... atemorit? La Laura no va deixar que el _shock_ s'apoderés de tots i va seguir amb el seu numeret.

- Esperava una mica més d'educació per part d'un heureu de sang pura! De què vas? Ja veuràs quan els meus pares ho diguin al Lucius – Va prosseguir, dient pel nom al pare del Malfoy per fer veure que el coneixia -. Espero que això no torni a passar, M'HAS ENTÈS BÉ? Pel que sé del teu llinatge, HAURIES DE BESAR EL TERRA QUE TREPITJO!

Allò va fer un efecte increïble. Mormolant paraules de disculpa, el Malfoy i els seus trolls van fugir corrents.

El Ron va fer un xiulet d'admiració, el Harry la va aplaudir i l'Hermione la va felicitar mentre la Laura, amb l'ego pels núvols, tornava al seu seient.

*

Tenia els cabells molls i la túnica completament xopa, però a la Laura no li importava; estava ocupada intentant gravar-s'ho tot a la memòria, des del fred horrible i el terror que havia passat al tren, cortesia dels demèntors (que havien resultat molt pitjors del que podria haver imaginat abans), fins a la petita habitació de Hogwarts on era ara acompanyada d'un grup de nens de primer menys nerviosos que ella, passant per la veu agradablement greu i tranquil·litzadora del Llopin, la separació dels seus amics, la gegantesca figura del Hagrid, el viatge en barca pel llac i finalment l'enorme silueta del castell envoltada de núvols i il·luminada pels estels i les torxes del camí que hi portava. Havia passat tot massa ràpid, i la noia estava intentant memoritzar cada tapís, cada detall del terra de pedra que hi havia a l'habitació del costat del Gran Saló, on passaria la cerimònia de la Tria.

Un home massa baixet, de cabells blanquinosos i ampli somriure els va obrir la porta.

- És un honor rebre-us, estimats alumnes! Jo sóc el professor Flitwick. Ara us obriré la porta i entrareu al Saló. Us cridaré per ordre de llista, i tan sols us heu d'emprovar el Barret, que us dirà a quina residència anireu: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, de la qual sóc encarregat. Apa, ja està tot. En fila i en silenci, si us plau.

Les gegantesques i decorades portes del Gran Saló es van obrir lentament. A la Laura se li va escapar un "Oh!", com a la majoria dels seus companys de primer. Li havia passat el mateix que a Gringotts; ja l'havia vist a les pel·lícules, però veure-ho de debò no tenia ni punt de comparació. Amb prou feines va escoltar la cançó del Barret, tant enfeinada com estava buscant el Ron amb la mirada. Al final el va trobar; a la taula de Gryffindor, amb espai per dues persones o més al costat. El pèl-roig la va saludar amb la mà i li va somriure, però la noia no es va poder tranquil·litzar. Una veu aguda la va despertar de cop.

- Baró, Laura!

Sense sentir les cames es va acostar a la tarima, es va assentar al tamboret i es va col·locar el Barret, una mica tirat endarrere per a que no li tapés els ulls. Volia veure bé els alumnes, que se la miraven expectants.

"Vejam que tenim aquí..."

La Laura es va sobresaltar; era molt estrany tenir una veu dins del cap, i per un moment va pensar que se l'havia imaginat.

"Mmm... interessant. Força difícil, sí senyor. Com has dir que et deies, nena?"

- Laura. - Va xiuxiuejar dèbilment. Allò era molt sinistre.

"Laura, què maco... la teva serà una decisió difícil, o sigui que pots posar-te còmoda"

La Laura amb prou feines es va moure. Mai aconseguiria posar-se còmoda amb centenars de parells d'ulls mirant-la, el cor a 300 per hora, una veu aguda que li parlava mentalment i amb un Barret al damunt que havia de decidir el seu futur.

"Series una bona Hufflepuff, tens sentit de la justícia (tot i que molt particular; no entenc perquè tens ànsies assassines en contra d'una rata) i ganes de posar-te a la feina, o també estaries bé a Ravenclaw, veig que tens talent i sobretot curiositat. O perquè no Gryffindor? Sí, aniria bé... Però veig moltíssima ambició en tu. _Pots_ i _vols_ ser algú en aquest món, algú important. No hi ha res que desitgis més... Sí, n'estic quasi segur. Seràs una perfecta Slytherin!"

Abans que el Barret ho pogués repetir en veu alta, la Laura va mormolar:

- Ah, no, ni de conya.

"Em contradius? La meva decisió ja està presa..."

La Laura es va regirar al seient i va recordar el que li havia dit a la seva millor amiga, la Jessica, a l'agost.

- Mira, o em poses a Gryffindor o en faig draps, amb tu. _Capisci_? - Va xiuxiuejar intentant semblar amenaçadora i dissimular els nervis i la decepció. _Havia _d'anar amb l'Hermione, el Harry i el Ron o es perdria tota l'acció!

"_Esto_... Bé... No et puc posar a Gryffindor, ETS una Slytherin de cap a peus! No ho veus? No t'importen els mètodes per a aconseguir el que vols! Si sembles una mafiosa!"

- Això dels draps no era broma.

"No, si ja... No es pot parlar amb els Slytherin, sou massa cap-quadrats. Tot i que això també és una característica Gryffindor, o sigui que potser sí que podries estar bé a..."

Aleshores, la veu va ressonar pel Gran Menjador.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Mentre deixava el Barret al tamboret, la Laura encara va ser a temps de dir-li entre dents:

- Covard.

*

- Doncs... Benvinguda!

L'Hermione va empènyer una porta on hi havia un cartell on posava:

Tercer Curs

Gryffindor

La Laura va agafar aire (havia perdut més alè del compte pujant les interminables escales de Hogwarts i de la Torre dels lleons) i va entrar a l'habitació de les noies, que també seria la seva durant aquell curs.

Era realment una habitació fantàstica; al ser en una torre i al capdamunt de tot, era perfectament circular.

Les parets eren de pedra grisa, però la majoria estaven recobertes amb tapissos medievals que representaven paisatges i éssers mitològics. La pedra del terra estava tapada amb una catifa espessa i calentona de color granat amb dibuixos geomètrics molt elaborats en fil daurat. Hi havia unes quantes finestres; les que estaven a l'alçada de la vista de les noies eren grans i amb vidres transparents, i tenien unes cortines amb el mateix disseny que la catifa. Les que estaven més amunt, a poca distància de la clau de volta (que representava el lleó de Gryffindor), eren més petites i tenien els vidres de colors.

Hi havia cinc llits, tots més grans del que la Laura estava acostumada. Tenien baldaquí, amb les columnes de fusta tallades i les cortines semblaven de seda carmesí. Al damunt de cada llit, tapant els llençols de ras color daurat, hi havia uns edredons preciosos fets amb retalls de sedes on hi havia dibuixos brodats. Als peus dels llits hi havia els baguls. I, assentades damunt d'un dels llits, hi havia tres noies més.

- Tu ets la Laura, no? - Va preguntar una d'elles.

La Laura va assentir amb un somriure. Tant l'Hermione com ella es van acostar més al grup.

- Jo sóc la Parvati Patil. - Va explicar la noia, a la que la Laura havia reconegut gràcies a les descripcions i les pel·lícules; guapa, alta, amb els cabells negres recollits amb una trena i els ulls del color del carbó.

- I jo la Lavender Brown - Es va presentar la noia del mig. Semblava estar disposada a oferir un somriure a tothom, tenia els cabells llargs fins a la barbeta i de color ros cendra. El serrell li arribava poc més amunt dels ulls, petits i de color verdós. Va assenyalar a la noia que tenia a l'esquerra -. I ella és la Morgan Kieves.

La Laura se la va mirar detingudament; no li sonava haver llegit sobre cap Morgan Kieves, de manera que era l'alumna fantasma que quedava de Gryffindor. Era la més baixa del grup de lluny i estava força prima i pàl·lida. Tenia els cabells molt negres i llargs, encara més que la Parvati, i els portava deixats anar. Els seus ulls eren ametllats i d'un estrany color platejat, el nas era massa fi i la boca massa petita i vermella; tot plegat donava la sensació de que la tal Morgan era un ésser fantàstic més que una humana. La Morgan va fer-li un somriure petit que a la Laura li va semblar curiosament familiar.

- Què tal? - La seva veu era suau i pausada.

- Bé... - Va respondre la Laura, intentant recordar en va on havia vist aquell somriure abans.

- Preparada per a una immersió al veritable món de les bruixes? - Va preguntar la Parvati, amb un somriure maliciós.

La Laura va sentir com, al seu costat, l'Hermione sospirava. Es va acostar a les tres noies.

- És clar.

*****

_- Què, Laura? Ja és hora d'aixecar-se, no?_

_La Laura estava assentada en una pedra a la vora del riu, en el típic paisatge surrealista dels seus somnis. Va mirar al seu voltant, intentant trobar l'origen d'aquella veu aguda. Finalment el va trobar; sobre la branca d'un arbre, estirat i amb un somriure d'orella a orella. _

_- No - Va respondre la noia, finalment, mentre enroscava una metxa de cabells castanys amb el dit -. No. És d'hora i crec que estic cansada. A més, el meu llit sembla més tou que de costum. Passo._

_- Però avui és el primer dia d'escola... - Va argumentar el Gat de Cheshire, sense deixar de somriure._

_- Pitjor m'ho poses; institut, tutor nou i probablement incompetent, tornar a veure gent que no vull veure, avorriment, rutina, exàmens, i de-u-res. - Va replicar la Laura fent una ganyota._

_El Gat va saltar de la branca de l'alzina àgilment cap a terra i la va mirar fixament._

_- Em sembla que t'oblides d'una cosa. - Va dir, amb aquell to de veu repel·lent que utilitza la gent que sap alguna cosa que tu no saps._

_La noia va empetitir els ulls, concentrada, fins que només es van veure dues línies clares._

_- No, no m'oblido res. Ah, sí. El soroll del timbre. És horrible... no em vull aixecar._

_El somriure del Gat es va expandir d'una manera que semblava impossible._

_- Nyeeeec. Resposta incorrecta. Allò que t'has oblidat comença per "Hog" i acaba per "Warts"._

_La Laura va obrir els ulls com plats._

_*_

L'habitació estava en un silenci absolut, trencat de tant en tant pel xiulet del vent o per l'udol de les òlibes que sortien a caçar. De cop, la Laura es va aixecar, traient tot l'aire que tenia als pulmons. _Ostres, és veritat! Que sóc a Hogwarts!_, va recordar mentre intentava respirar amb normalitat. Va fer una ullada a banda i banda. L'Hermione dormia profundament al llit que tenia més a prop i la Lavender i la Parvati es regiraven de tant en tant. La Laura es va fixar en la Morgan: podria haver estat morta, de tant pàl·lida i immòbil, però respirava lentament i sense fer ni una mica de so. _Qui deu ser? Em recorda molt a algú, però no aconsegueixo saber a qui..._

Al veure que no es tornaria a adormir, la Laura va baixar del llit lentament. Per sort, el primer que va tocar amb els peus va ser l'escalfor i la suavitat de la llana de la catifa. Va mirar a través de la finestra; devia faltar una mitja hora ben bona per a que sortís el sol, i el Bosc Prohibit es veia amenaçador en la foscor, només il·luminat per la lluna. Al rellotge màgic que tenien darrera de la porta hi posava, amb números grans i brillants: **05:58**.

Intentant fer el mínim soroll possible, la Laura es va vestir. Quant s'estava fent el nus de la corbata (va recordar com es feia al segon intent), es va fixar en que les ratlles ja no eren negres i blanques, sinó vermelles i d'un to daurat suau. De la mateixa manera, la túnica ara tenia brodat l'escut de Gryffindor.

Es va acostar al bagul que tenia als peus del llit (estava tot desfet, es devia haver mogut molt durant la nit) i en va treure un llibre bastant gruixut i un objecte embolicat amb un mocador de tela blava. Va baixar per les escales, que s'havien transformat en tobogan, a tota velocitat. Però el cor li bategava més ràpid encara; havia arribat el moment que portava tota la vida esperant.

Finalment va arribar a la sala comuna, que estava completament buida. Es va assentar a una de les butaques del costat de la llar de foc i va obrir el llibre. Per fi va trobar la pàgina que buscava. Amb les mans tremoloses, la Laura es va apartar els cabells de la cara (havia oblidat pentinar-se, o sigui que devia semblar el Mufasa) i va apartar el mocador blau, que amagava la vareta. Sentint una estranya energia, la noia va acariciar aquell palet de fusta.

_Probablement no em sortirà. Tot i que... he estat tant de temps practicant-ho mentalment..._, va pensar preocupada. _No, no sortirà. És normal, i no m'hauria de decebre. Però he... He de provar-ho._

Va agafar la vareta amb tota la fermesa que va poder. Va apuntar cap a un dels coixins que hi havia al damunt d'una altra butaca, quasi sense aire. Aleshores va fer un moviment de canell, primer més suau, després més violent, mentre mormolava:

_- Wingardium Leviosa!_

Aleshores va passar; una estranya escalfor va recórrer la Laura de l'espatlla a la punta del dit, i, empès per una força invisible, el coixí es va aixecar. Un pam, dos pams... _No m'ho puc creure... Estic fent màgia! Estic fent màgia!_ Va perdre la concentració i el coixí va caure de nou al seu lloc, però la Laura no se'n va adonar. Potser la nit anterior havia _cotillejat_ salvatgement amb les seves noves companyes d'habitació, repassant la vida sentimental de tots els famosos del món màgic i dels estudiants de Hogwarts, però allò sí que representava la seva primera immersió en el món de la màgia.

*

- Ahà! - Va exclamar Sir Cadogan des del seu quadre - Qui són aquests brivalls que gosen travessar les meves terres? Vinguéreu, per ventura, a fer escarni de la meva caiguda? Desembeineu les espases, oh, pòtols!

L'Hermione, al costat del Harry, va fer un bot. La Laura i en Ron es van mirar entre ells, i van haver de fer un esforç seriós per a no riure's del petit cavaller. Es van acostar una mica el quadre.

- Es troba bé? - Va preguntar el Harry.

- No us acostéssiu, bergant escorbútic! - Aquí sí que la Laura no es va poder aguantar el riure, tant per la cara de confusió del Harry, la de "¬¬'" de l'Hermione i la cada cop més vermella del Ron com per la cara de fúria de Sir Cadogan - Enrere, galifardeu! Oh, no rigui de mi, donzella de maligna bellesa!

- Senyor cavaller, busquem la Torre Nord - Va explicar el Harry, ignorant la rebequeria del retratat - Que potser sap com arribar-hi?

- Una missió! - Va exclamar amb un entusiasme que a la Laura li va recordar al del Kampoos, el gòblin de Gringotts - Seguiu-me, doncs, benvolguts amics, i durem la missió a bon port, o morirem amb honor en l'intent!

El quartet va observar com Sir Cadogan intentava pujar al cavall i es fotia una bona nata contra l'herba del terra.

- Sigui a peu, doncs, bons senyors i belles dames!

Finalment, després de córrer molt i pujar un munt incomptable d'escales, van arribar al replà on hi havia la resta dels alumnes. Esbufegant i pensant que si els pròxims quatre anys a Hogwarts havien de ser així millor que plegués ja, la Laura es va repenjar al primer lloc que va trobar; l'espatlla del Neville.

- Eh... hola - Va fer el noi, sorprès - Tu ets la Laura, no? Ens varem conèixer ahir.

- Sí... uf. Hola, Ne... Neville.

Mentrestant, el Harry s'havia acostat a una placa que hi havia al sostre.

- Sybill Trelawney - Va llegir el Harry en veu alta, cridant l'atenció de tothom. La Laura es va despenjar del Neville Longbottom i també s'hi va apropar -, professora de Futurologia. I com se suposa que hem d'arribar fins allà?

Immediatament va aparèixer una escaleta que portava al pis superior. Superada la sorpresa inicial (quants cops us ha caigut una escala a sobre?) van pujar. La Laura i l'Hermione es van mirar; des de l'apotecaria de la Ronda d'Alla no havien sentit una olor tant marejant.

- Benvinguts. Quina alegria trobar-los finalment al món físic!

*

- Quina dona més estranya - Va xiuxiuejar l'Hermione a la Laura quan sortien de la classe -. No m'ha agradat gens.

- Pel que sembla tu tampoc li has agradat a ella... Però semblava una mica _yonqui_, no?- Va riure l'altra, abans de mirar preocupada al seu voltant - Queda molt per a arribar a l'aula?

- No, al final del passadís - Va respondre el Harry, que acabava d'arribar al seu costat seguit pel Ron.

- Necessitaria un mapa - Va sospirar la Laura -. Anem molt justos de temps?

Cap dels tres no va respondre, però van apressar el pas. Finalment van arribar a l'aula i es van asseure en una de les últimes fileres. El Harry es va regirar a la cadira, incòmode; tothom l'estava mirant.

La Laura va observar per primer cop a la professora McGonagall, perquè el dia anterior no havia tingut oportunitat de fer-ho. Tot i que semblava molt estricta, es feia respectar i era molt bona professora. La noia absorbia totes les seves explicacions sobre els animàgics (li semblava una classe molt més interessant que l'anterior), i quan la professora va fer una demostració pràctica de la transformació, es va quedar bocabadada. Però va ser la única.

- Què els passa? - Va preguntar la professora, ja humana, amb veu estranyada -. No és que m'importi gaire, però és el primer cop que aquesta transformació no rep l'aplaudiment dels alumnes.

Ningú va dir res fins que l'Hermione va aixecar la mà:

- Professora McGonagall, és que acabem de tenir la primera classe de Futurologia. Hem llegit el pòsit de te i...

- Ara ho entenc - Va dir la professora. La Laura també va assentir imperceptiblement; ella també ho entenia, i des de feia estona -. No cal que digui res més, senyoreta Granger. Només per curiositat, qui és que morirà aquest any?

Hi va haver un altre moment de silenci incòmode, durant el qual ningú es va fixar en el somriure de felicitat suprema de la Laura: estava presenciant una de les seves escenes preferides del llibre!

- Jo. - Va respondre el Harry.

- Vaja... Bé, doncs suposo que li agradarà saber, senyor Potter, que, d'ençà que va arribar a l'escola, Sybill Trelawney cada any ha predit la mort d'un alumne. I cap d'ells no ha mort, encara. Sembla que veure un presagi de mort sigui la seva manera preferida de donar la benvinguda a un grup d'alumnes. Si no fos que no tinc per costum parlar malament dels meus col·legues... La Futurologia és una de les branques més imprecises de la màgia - la Laura va notar que, al seu costat, l'Hermione escoltava atentament la confirmació que la professora feia dels seus pensaments -. No puc amagar que hi tinc poca fe. Són pocs els que hi veuen de veritat, i la professora Trelawney... - Va fer una pausa, per després canviar de tema -. Potter, a mi em sembla que fa molt bona cara, així que perdoni si no l'excuso de fer els deures d'avui. Però li prometo que, si es mor, no me'ls haurà d'entregar.

Uns quants van riure (la Laura i l'Hermione entre ells), però no tots semblaven convençuts.

Van baixar a dinar, comentant encara l'incident de la classe de Futurologia. El Ron estava preocupat, l'Hermione intentava convèncer-lo i el Harry estava una mica ausent. Mentrestant, la Laura observava l'escena.

- Harry, no has vist cap gos negre enlloc, no? - Va preguntar el pèl-roig, amb veu greu, mentre l'Hermione dissimulava una rialleta.

- Doncs sí - l'Hermione va parar de riure, mentre el Ron obria molt els ulls -. En vaig veure un la nit que em vaig escapar de casa dels Dursley.

- Segur que era un gos abandonat - Va argumentar l'Hermione, tornant a somriure.

- Hermione, si el Harry ha vist un Lúgubre, això és un mal senyal... El meu tiet Bilius en va veure un i... I va morir vint-i-quatre hores després!

Mentre el Ron i l'Hermione discutien sobre el tema i el Harry semblava cada cop més preocupat (qui no es preocupa quan ve un gos a dir-te: "nano, la dinyaràs"?), alguna cosa va interrompre l'escena del llibre.

- Hola, Laura - Va saludar una veu freda i distant, però amb una mica d'admiració en el to.

La Laura es va girar, sorpresa. I el que va veure la va deixar blanca. El Malfoy! L'havia saludat el Malfoy! No va temps de respondre res, perquè el ros va marxar de seguida amb la seva escorta.

El Harry, el Ron, l'Hermione i els Gryffindors del voltant se la van mirar flipats. Des de quant el Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, es dignava a saludar a una Gryffindor? És més, des de quant el Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, es dignava a _saludar_? Aleshores el quartet va recordar el que havia passat al Hogwarts Express.

- Que fort. - Va xiuxiuejar el Ron, rient.

- No m'ho crec... - Aquest era el Harry, atònit.

L'Hermione va riure.

- Pots comptar, Laura! Segur que et farà la pilota fins que el seu pare li digui que... -Va deixar de riure a l'instant - que no et coneix, i aleshores...

La Laura es va quedar blanca.

- Nena, has ficat la pota fins al coll - Li va dir el Ron, amb mala cara -. Ho sento. Tu sí que veuràs un Lúgubre...

La noia no va respondre. Un cop ho sabés tot, el Malfoy li faria la vida impossible. Com no hi havia pensat abans? _Com podia ser tan estúpida?_


	9. Novè Capítol

**Hallo! Perdoneu el retard, i moltíssimes gràcies a les que m'han animat (i pressionat una mica... xD) a seguir penjant capítols! *redoble de tambors* Aquí va el novè capítol de "Laura"! ^^**

***

El Harry i la Laura es van mirar preocupats mentre anaven cap a la cabana del Hagrid. Des de que havien discutit sobre l'assignatura de Futurologia i els presagis de mort, el Ron i l'Hermione no es parlaven i això provocava una situació ben difícil per a ells dos, que no sabien què dir ni què fer durant els silencis tensos que es produïen cada cinc minuts. Per a acabar-ho d'adobar, la Laura va veure que tenien el Malfoy a prop. Va empassar saliva i va apressar els seus amics, per a avançar el trio d'Slytherins abans de que el ros i els seus goril·les s'adonessin de que eren allà. No li venia gens de gust una escena de l'estil "Oh, bella damisel·la, em permet fer-li la pilota?". No, allò era l'únic que li faltava.

Finalment van arribar a la cabana, on els esperava el Hagrid per a fer la seva primera classe de Criança de Criatures Màgiques. La Laura es va esprémer el cervell mentre el gran professor presentava l'assignatura. Havia de trobar alguna manera de salvar el Bécbrau, i així salvaria també la resta del curs amb el Hagrid. _M'ho hauria d'haver plantejat abans!_, va pensar preocupada, _ara estic en blanc! Què faig? He de canviar aquesta escena, però... Espera! Si impedeixo que condemnin al Bécbrau, ¿com s'escaparà el Sirius? Hauré de deixar que faci mal al Malfoy... De fet, crec que ho podré suportar. _

Quan tots els alumnes van arribar, van anar tots junts cap a un tancat força gran, buit, a prop del límit del Bosc Prohibit.

- Col·loquin-se al voltant de la tanca! Així, molt bé, que tothom hi vegi bé – va dir el Hagrid ben fort – I ara, obrin els llibres...

- Ah, sí? – va preguntar el Malfoy amb tota l'arrogància possible – I com?

Abans de que el Hagrid pogués respondre, la Laura va aprofitar-se del poc temps que li quedava com a superior del Malfoy:

- És obvi, ¿no? – Mai no havia parlat amb tant menyspreu, i per un moment li va saber greu i tot – Els has d'acariciar... – Va afegir, mirant al Hagrid i somrient-li, amb la intenció de donar-li ànims.

- Molt bé. – Va dir el Hagrid, mirant-se-la satisfet.

Al costat de la Laura, l'Hermione i el Harry li van fer un xiulet d'admiració, mentre que el Ron simplement va començar a barallar-se amb el llibre.

Quan tots el van aconseguir obrir, el Hagrid va marxar a buscar les criatures. Aleshores van sentir al Malfoy, que es queixava.

- Aquesta escola ja no és el que era. Aquest babau fent classe... Quan li digui al meu pare li agafarà un atac...

- Ja n'hi ha prou, no? – Li va dir la Laura mentre se li acostava. Va fulminar el Malfoy amb la mirada fins que ell va apartar la vista.

- Ooooooooooooh! – Va exclamar la Lavender, interrompent l'estira-i-arronsa de la Laura i el Draco. Tothom es va girar.

La Laura es va mirar els hipogrifs bocabadada, igual que tots els seus companys de classe. Eren més grans del que s'esperava, tenien les urpes corbades i uns becs que semblaven perillosíssims. Però tot i això, li van semblar els éssers més bonics que havia vist mai; no havia vist uns colors comparables als tons castanys i metàl·lics de les plomes, i no es podia ignorar la seva dignitat de cap de les maneres. _Si tot això de la reencarnació és veritat,_ va pensar admirada_, m'agradaria ser un hipogrif en la meva pròxima vida._

- Cap allà! Hipogrifs! Oi que són preciosos? – Va anunciar el Hagrid, tot orgullós, abans de fer una pausa i afegir – Què, no se volen apropar? – Alguns alumnes es van acostar uns passos, però per molt bonics que fossin, aquells ulls grans i taronges resultaven massa amenaçadors – El primer que han de saber sobre els hipogrifs és que són molt orgullosos. S'ofenen amb re. No n'ofenguin mai cap, perquè potser és l'última cosa que fan. Sempre han d'esperar que l'hipogrif faci el primer gest. Els agrada que se sigui educat amb ells. Així que s'hi ha de costar, fer-los una petita reverència i esperar. Si l'hipogrif els torna la reverència, el poden tocar. Si no, més val que corrin, perquè aquestes urpes fan mal – pensant ingènuament que potser ara els alumnes se sentien més valents, va preguntar – Vinga, ¿qui vol intentar-ho?

Mentre llegia aquella escena, la Laura sempre havia pensat que ella sí tindria prous ovaris com per a acostar-se als hipogrifs, tocar-los, i fins i tot ballar una sardana amb ells si els hi venia de gust. Però, una mica avergonyida, va callar i es va enretirar una mica. Aleshores va sentir la veu del Harry, que estava al seu costat.

-Jo.

El Hagrid va donar un parell de consells al Harry, que va aconseguir acariciar un hipogrif de color gris sense perdre massa centímetres de pell. Després, el professor el va intentar convèncer per a que muntés sobre el Bécbrau. Tots van veure com la cara del Harry anava perdent el poc color que tenia, però al final hi va pujar i van aixecar el vol. Quan va aterrar (la Laura va respirar alleujada; tot i que sabia que no passaria res, volar damunt d'un hipogrif no semblava la cosa més segura del món en absolut), la resta d'alumnes van començar a acostar-se al grup d'animals.

Al cap d'uns minuts, la Laura acariciava el bec i el cap d'un hipogrif femella, d'un color com torrat. Estava contenta; l'hipogrif li havia retornat la reverència a la primera. Però un soroll com metàl·lic i un crit agut la va distreure: el Bécbrau havia atacat el Malfoy, que jeia dramàticament a terra i perdia força sang. La Laura va somriure per sota el nas; no li sabia gaire greu.

*

Havien passat un parell de dies des de la classe dels hipogrifs. L'Hermione i el Ron havien tornat a parlar-se gradualment, però el Malfoy no havia tornat a saludar-la ni a dir-li res (estava massa ocupat queixant-se i deixant-se cuidar per les noies d'Slytherin, que es reconeixien no només pels colors de la túnica sinó també per l'expressió de la cara, que era semblant a la que hagués tingut Don Limpio davant d'un pis d'estudiants ganduls). Tenia el mal pressentiment de que el ros ja havia parlat amb el seu pare, i que ara estava planejant una venjança que faria història. La Laura va tenir un calfred, desitjant no acabar a l'infermeria la primera setmana de curs. _Si caic en aquesta batalla, _li va dir a ningú amb certa ironia, _digues a la Lucy que l'estimo! _Algú la va distreure de tan funestos pensaments.

_- _I doncs? – Va preguntar una veu freda, que semblava que clavés punyals en comptes de parlar – Pots dir-me què obtindries si barregessis una infusió de donzell amb arrel d'asfòdel en pols?

_Quin home més poc original, aquesta me la sé des de fa anys_, va pensar la Laura abans de respondre a l'Snape amb tota la seguretat possible.

- Obtindria el beuratge de la mort en vida, que adorm profundament a qui el pren.

L'Snape la va mirar fixament, sense pestanyejar ni un sol cop, des de darrera la seva taula de professor. No semblava impressionat en absolut. Mentre el professor interrogava la Laura, que intentava pensar amb claredat (la nit anterior havia repassat el llibre de pocions per desè cop, amb la genial ajuda de l'Hermione), la resta d'alumnes preparava una Dissolució de la Disminució. Quan l'Snape va donar per acabat l'interrogatori de primer grau, la Laura va tornar cap a la seva marmita, respirant alleujada. No havia donat cap resposta incorrecta, o, al menys, no havia dit cap disbarat. El professor no l'havia felicitat, evidentment, però havia fet una espècie d'assentiment amb el cap, cosa que era molt.

- Ho has fet fantàstic, Laura! – Li va xiuxiuejar l'Hermione abans d'anar corrents a defensar el Neville de les fúries de l'Infern, que semblaven a punt de caure sobre ell.

La Laura es va girar per a parlar una mica amb el Ron i el Harry, però va veure que estaven ocupats discutint amb el Malfoy, així que va posar-se a treballar amb la seva dissolució. Tot i que anava una mica endarrerida respecte als seus companys, va respirar alleujada al veure que li sortia força bé; fins i tot li va semblar que li agradava el procés. Al cap de no molt, la poció tenia un to verd poma més que acceptable (tot i que potser era una mica pàl·lid).

- Potser li hauries d'afegir una mica més de pols de magrana – la Laura va aixecar el cap de la marmita, sobresaltada; l'Snape havia aparegut al seu davant com un espectre vestit de negre -, agafarà consistència.

La Laura va assentir i li va fer cas, sense dir una sola paraula. De seguida la poció va agafar un to més fosc. Tot i que estava molt concentrada en la poció, va notar que el professor encara era allà davant, vigilant que no fes cap desgràcia. Intuint que normalment no es preocupava pel què feien els alumnes, va mirar-se'l als ulls i li va somriure una mica. L'Snape se la va mirar sorprès.

*

La Laura es va remoure inquieta entre els alumnes, que miraven expectants com el Neville es desfeia de l'impostorus amb certa facilitat. En què es convertiria el seu impostorus? No tenia ni idea de en què es convertiria el monstre quan li toqués a ella. ¿Un zombi? No. ¿Una taràntul·la? No. Mentre els altres estudiants sortien un a un a enfrontar-se a les seves pors, la Laura es desgastava les neurones.

- Vinga! – Va exclamar el professor Llopin, de bon humor. _Que no em digui a mi, Eddie_, va pregar la Laura, _que no em toqui a mi..._ – Laura!

La Laura, en blanc, va sortir de la massa d'alumnes i es va acostar a l'impostorus. Amb un so com de fuetada, es va transformar.

La Laura es va quedar paral·litzada.

Els alumnes van xiuxiuejar des del fons de l'aula.

Fins i tot el Llopin se la mirava estranyat.

Davant la Laura hi havia un _gat_. Més gran del compte. Una mica gras, amb la cara en forma de meló. Amb el pelatge de ratlles roses i liles. Amb una cua que onejava amb indolència. I un somriure burleta, composat per dents grans, blanques i punxegudes. El Gat de Cheshire. Aleshores ho va entendre. Amb tranquil·litat, va aixecar la vareta i va mussitar "Ridiculus!". El Gat va rebentar en focs artificials de colors.

*

_-Jo sóc allò que et fa més por? – li va preguntar el Gat a la Laura, una mica preocupat, fent-li ullets de corder degollat – Que no som amics?_

_- Sí que som amics – Va respondre la Laura amb fermesa. _

_Va mirar el cel, d'aquell color porpra impossible, i va sospirar abans de tornar a parlar._

_- No ets tu qui em fa por, ¿saps?, el que em fa por és el que representes._

_El Gat va remenar la cua i se la va mirar fixament. Ho havia captat, però la Laura va seguir amb la seva explicació. Segurament més per a ella mateixa que no pas per al felí._

_- Tu ets un somni, ¿no? Si apareixes de dia, quan estic desperta... Com en aquella classe... Allò voldrà dir que és un somni. I no vull despertar-me a casa – El seu to de veu era cada cop més fluix, i li lliscaven algunes llàgrimes per la cara – I si em desperto? I si és tot un somni? I si la màgia no existeix? No podria seguir vivint al meu món després d'un somni com aquest... És tan real... No puc despertar-me ara. ¿Em despertaré?_

_El Gat se la va mirar, sense dir res._

_- No em despertaré. – Va decidir._


	10. Desè Capítol

**Hola de nou! Aquest és el desè capítol, espero que el disfruteu! ^^ I que em deixeu algun comentari, que tampoc fa mal! XD**

***

Feia estona que estava desperta, però no havia volgut obrir els ulls. Tenia el seu últim somni massa present. I si venia la seva mare a despertar-la, com sempre, i li deia que havia de donar-se pressa si volia arribar a temps a l'institut? Sí. _Ara mateix vindrà_, va pensar, _i jo li explicaré el que he somiat i ella es riurà de mi... i em dirà que no queden cereals per a l'esmorzar._

- Laura! – va dir una veu femenina – Que farem tard!

_N'estava segura. Veus, Laura? _Però hi havia una cosa que no quadrava. Aquella veu era massa aguda per a ser de la seva mare, i a més, li semblava que havia parlat en anglès.

- Qui ets? – Va xiuxiuejar la Laura, amb la veu trencada.

- Què dius? Sóc l'Hermione, ¿qui vols que sigui si no?

- Pessiga'm – Li va demanar, encara parlant fluix.

- Què? Farem tard! Que no saps que els pastissets volen, al matí?

- Tu pessiga'm i després m'aixeco.

Va sentir que algú esbufegava, i després va notar una pressió a la galta. Va reaccionar uns segons més tard.

- Au!

La Laura va obrir els ulls de cop. De seguida es va adonar de què no ho hauria d'haver fet; la llum l'encegava. Quan s'hi va acostumar, es va aixecar i va tombar-se cap a l'Hermione.

- No estic boja – Va mormolar.

*

Hogwarts, 6 de Setembre de 2006

Hola, Jess!

Et vaig prometre que t'escriuria cada setmana, no? Doncs aquí va!

Això es flipant. Bé, nomes cal dir que aquesta carta t'arribarà per via mussol! (maco, eh? =P)

A l'avió direcció a Londres vaig conèixer a l'Hermione. Sí, sí, l'Hermione Granger! I mira que hi ha avions al món, eh? Doncs casualitats de la vida: ens trobem al mateix! Em va presentar al Ron i al Harry; quan vinguis a Londres (perquè vindràs, no?) ja us coneixereu =)

Ah, també vaig conèixer al Malfoy quan anàvem amb el tren. Em vaig fer la llesta amb ell i em va fer la pilota uns dies, però crec que ja ha descobert que sóc filla de muggles i tot això, i ara no em parla (si segueix sense ficar-se amb mi, m'alegraré del canvi! xD)

L'escola es el triple de gran del que sembla a les pel·lícules (que ja es molt...). A la mínima que l'Hermione i aquests em deixen sola, em perdo. I ja he caigut en un esglaó amb parany dos cops (el pitjor va ser el primer: hi havia el Peeves i no va parar de riure's de mi fins que vaig arribar a la classe... però em tocava Historia de la Magia, o sigui que quasi m'hagués quedat amb el Peeves. No se qui es pitjor, si ell o el professor Binns!).

Les assignatures estan prou be: Futurologia no val res, però almenys és entretingut. Encanteris m'agrada, i Transfiguració també (l'altre dia vaig aconseguir transformar una mosca en un punt de llibre... es poc útil, sí, però el punt es bonic). A Criatures Màgiques vaig tocar un hipogrif! Però ja ho saps, la classe no va acabar molt be. DCLFDM (quin nom mes llarg!) m'agrada molt, tot i que el Llopin es pensa que estic boja: l'impostorus se'm va transformar en el Gat. _No comments_. El que es flipant es Pocions... no només m'encanta (ja saps, hi ha poques coses que m'agradin més que fer potingues... te'n recordes, a Parvulari? xD), sinó que crec que a l'Snape li caic be! Va' a flipar!

Per l'altra banda, aquest matí he anat a la classe de vol: Ho he passat fatal. Imagina'm a mi, envoltada de nens de primer (he hagut de fer la classe amb ells u.u), damunt d'una escombra! Ha estat pa-tè-tic. No m'he enlairat més de tres metres, i he estat a punt de caure! Madame Hooch m'ha mirat en plan compassiu, com dient "pobreta, no hi podrem fer res". O sigui, que no em dedicaré al Quidditch. Llàstima, jo que volia lligar-me al Roure! xDDD

Parlant del tema, quan era a Londres amb l'Hermione vaig conèixer a un noi guapíssim i fantàstic que es deia Eddie. I resulta que va a Hogwarts, a setè! Es de Ravenclaw. Diuen que es una mica raret, o sigui que he pensat deixar-te'l per a tu. Sé perfectament que t'agraden "especials" i tal. xD

Eeeen fi, crec que això es tot per avui. Dos pams de pergamí per a la carta, estaràs contenta! =P Si vols fer-me enveja quan em contestis, escriu en boli. Això de la ploma queda molt maco, però es incòmode a matar.

Per cert, t'envio un tros dels meus apunts d'Història de la Màgia. Si sobrevius a la lectura, et demanaré que em compadeixis xD

Un petonet!

_Laura_

_PS: _Vaig a Gryffindor!

*

Els dies anaven passant, i les setmanes també. Les classes d'Història i de Criança de Criatures Màgiques anaven a pitjor, mentre que la Laura començava a guanyar punts davant del Llopin (el va impressionar amb el seu profund coneixement sobre els kappes) i sobretot, davant de l'Snape. No tenia cap talent per a les pocions, però s'ho passava bé fent-les i, al contrari que la majoria de la classe, hi posava atenció. Ni el Harry, ni el Ron, ni la mateixa Hermione l'entenien quan deia que era la seva assignatura preferida.

A poc a poc, es va adaptar a la vida a Hogwarts. Al cap d'una setmana ja no feia cap cas als centenars de retrats parlants de l'escola. Al cap de dues, ja no es perdia gaire. Aprenia força ràpid, intentant compensar els dos anys perduts: sovint passava les estones lliures a la biblioteca, amb l'Hermione, que l'ajudava en tot el que podia i més.

Però l'Hermione no era la seva única mestra. El Ron li va ensenyar a jugar a balabaves i a alguns jocs de cartes màgics, el Harry li va explicar algunes coses sobre quidditch que van fer que s'interessés una mica més en la matèria, la Ginny i les noies de l'habitació la posaven al dia de l'actualitat del món màgic i els bessons Weasley li mostraven dreceres i passadissos de l'escola i li mostraven la millor manera d'entabanar el Filch.

Els únics moments en que estava sola es reduïen als divendres al vespre: aleshores, pujava a la mussolerissa i enviava cartes a la Jessica i als seus pares mitjançant la Lúthien, que també semblava adaptar-se prou bé als seus nous companys voladors. Les seves respostes solien arribar el diumenge, amb el correu del matí. Si li sobrava temps a sopar, la Laura solia baixar de la mussolerissa i passejava pels passatges de l'escola. Ella hagués preferit passejar per fora, per l'enorme jardí o fins i tot pels límits del Bosc Prohibit... Però a mesura que passava el temps cada cop feia més fred.

El clima. Mai se li havia acudit que fos un problema, però no s'hi acostumava. Quan va arribar l'octubre, el cel passava del gris metàl·lic (al matí) al gris plom (a la tarda) i finalment, a un negre pesat (a la nit). Només de veure unes taques de blau, normalment pàl·lid, al cel se li alegrava el dia. Però quasi sempre plovia d'aquella manera que si ets fora no et mulles, però ho notes. I la temperatura era cada cop més baixa.

Aquestes condicions li feien passar-se els caps de setmana a dins de la Sala Comú, amb els seus amics, llegint (l'Hermione li havia deixat prou novel·les muggles com per arribar al desembre sense avorrir-se).

Un diumenge al vespre, mentre el Ron i l'Hermione acabaven els deures, el Harry era a un entrenament de quidditch (la Laura el compadia... volar amb aquell fred!) i ella llegia _David Copperfield_, un monitor de sisè va penjar un paper al taulell d'anuncis. La Laura de seguida es va aixecar i va anar a llegir què hi posava. Il·lusionada, va tornar de seguida a la seva butaca.

- Què hi diu? – Va preguntar el Ron, interessat.

- A finals de mes han programat una sortida a Hogsmeade! – Va anunciar la Laura, deixant que se li notés l'alegria a la veu – Per Halloween!

- Que bé! – Va exclamar l'Hermione, il·lusionada.

*

Per fi va arribar el dia de Halloween. Tot i que a ningú li va fer gràcia, van haver de deixar el Harry a l'escola, intentant consolar-lo com podien. Just abans de marxar, la Laura se li va acostar, el va despentinar una mica més del normal i li va dir, somrient:

- A la pròxima vindràs, no et preocupis.

- Laura, ja saps que la McGonagall m'ha dit...

- Tu fes-me cas.

Al cap d'una estona el Ron, l'Hermione i la Laura van arribar al poble. Era força petit i semblava d'una altra època, però el que realment el diferenciava de molts altres pobles de camp era l'ambient: allò era clarament màgic. Estava ple com un ou de bruixes i bruixots que compraven, i d'alumnes de Hogwarts que xerraven i reien pels carrers.

Primer de tot van entrar a la botiga que tenien més a prop: Vàrrets i Hènginys: Equipament per al bruixot d'avui. La Laura s'hi va comprar un quadern amb les tapes de pell tenyida de color roig i amb els fulls de pergamí prim: era el més semblant que hi havia a una llibreta, i a més el nombre de pàgines creixia (fins a un cert límit: no era un quadern gaire car) a mesura que n'utilitzaves.

- Per a què ho vols, això? – Li va preguntar el Ron quan sortien de la botiga.

- No tinc la càmera de fer fotos, o sigui que si vull ensenyar Hogwarts als meus pares, l'hauré de dibuixar.

Després van entrar a Zonko's. Realment mereixia el seu títol de "Palau del Bromista": la Laura no havia vist mai cap botiga semblant. Els hi va semblar que estava massa ple de gent, o sigui que van marxar de seguida (per al gran alleujament de l'Hermione).

Van creuar el carrer principal, que estava plagat de pubs, cafès i botiguetes. La Laura va comprar castanyes calentes a un venedor ambulant i va obligar al Ron i l'Hermione a menjar-ne: acabava de recordar que aquell mateix dia es celebrava la Castanyada a Catalunya.

Finalment van visitar Ducsdemel. A l'entrar a l'establiment, tots tres van obrir una boca de pam. Mai, mai, mai s'havien imaginat que fos _tan _gran. Van arrasar amb tot; no només van comprar llaminadures per a ells i per al Harry, sinó que la Laura va comprar uns caramels en forma d'estrelles de colors que semblaven deliciosos i un parell de tauletes de xocolata, farcides amb _nougat_, per a la Jessica.

Quan ja van estar saturats de botigues, van entrar al pub de Les Tres Escombres i van demanar un batut de bescuit per a cadascun. Xerrant de tot i més entre ells i amb els alumnes de les taules veïnes, van passar l'estona fins a les set de la tarda. Aleshores van marxar caminant, intentant fer gana per al banquet de Halloween.

*

Van menjar com a desesperats: feia molt que no tastaven res tan deliciós. Tot i que la Laura era la única que no havia estat mai en un banquet de Hogwarts (sense comptar el de benvinguda), va ser la que va menjar menys. Tot feia una pinta deliciosa, però estava massa preocupada pensant en el que es trobarien quan arribessin a la torre de Gryffindor. Com havia de reaccionar? S'havia de fer la sorpresa? La espantada? Tot alhora? I si endevinaven que sabia alguna cosa? L'Hermione ho va notar al final del banquet.

- No et menges els postres? – Li va preguntar, preocupada, assenyalant-li uns pastissets de xocolata sucosos en forma de ratpenat – Mai et perds els pastissos, Laura... Que no et trobes bé?

La Laura va fer un gest negatiu amb el cap.

- Sí que em trobo bé... Només és que no tinc gana.

Si no volia preocupar els seus amics, s'havia ficat de peus a la galleda. A la preocupació de l'Hermione s'hi van afegir el Harry i el Ron, que se la miraven amb els ulls esbatanats.

- No. Tens. Gana. – Va repetir el Ron, com si estigués processant la informació.

- Laura – Va dir el Harry, com si li expliqués a un nen petit que dos i dos no fan cinc –, tu _sempre _tens gana.

- És només... – Va dir ella, remenant el cap – Que tinc un mal pressentiment.

L'Hermione va fer una rialleta, com per a treure ferro a l'assumpte.

- Un Lúgubre? – La Laura va riure, però el Ron la va fulminar amb la mirada.

*

La Laura es va regirar en el seu sac de dormir, al Gran Saló. Encara li ressonaven a les orelles les paraules burletes del Peeves: "Té un temperament terrible, aquest Sírius Black". I encara veia les cares de circumstàncies amb les que l'havien mirat els seus tres amics.

Què havia de fer amb l'assumpte del Sírius Black? Ficar-s'hi? Buscar-lo? Deixar que les coses seguissin el seu curs?

No podria dormir.

Aquella nit no hi hauria Gat. I, per un cop, li sabia greu. Normalment, li donava bons consells.


	11. Onzè Capítol

**Bon dia! Aquest és l'onzè capítol de "Laura"! Espero que el llegiu i el comenteu (com sempre, vamos xD)...**

* * *

Durant els dies següents, Sirius Black es va convertir una obsessió per a tothom qui vivia a Hogwarts, tant alumnes com professors. Per a tothom... Excepte per a la Laura.

Seguia preocupada, menjant-se el cap, plantejant-se què havia de fer. Sabia que podria buscar, i trobar, el Sirius Black: només havia de seguir el Malifet, que sempre s'escapava durant les nits. Però què passaria si ho feia? Canviaria la història per a bé... o per a mal? Canviar la història. Allò era el que tenia pensat des de que el Larry Forest va arribar a casa seva un matí d'estiu. Però ja no ho veia tan clar.

Quan li preocupava alguna cosa, sovint parlava amb l'Hermione o amb la Morgan, la seva companya d'habitació, que no només era una bona consellera sinó que a més sabia callar quan tocava. Però allò no els hi podia dir, a elles. Ni molt menys al Ron, ni al Harry. Com reaccionarien si els hi deia "Ei, gent, tot això està en un llibre"?

Només se li acudia una persona.

Una tarda de novembre increïblement plujosa, mentre Gryffindor s'enfrontava a Hufflepuff al camp de quidditch en un partit que acabava de començar, es va escapolir a la mussolerissa. Es va donar pressa, volia arribar abans de que acabés el partit.

_Jess,_

_Necessito explicar que sé el que passarà a algú. Explotaré! Fa poc, el Sirius va entrar a Hogwarts. Te'n recordes, de que destrossa el retrat de la Dama Grassa? Doncs això. Jo no sabia com actuar, i l'Hermione va notar que estava preocupada. Els vaig dir que tenia un mal pressentiment, i ara sempre em fan bromes, dient-me que treure un excel·lent a Futurologia. Però sé que estan preocupats per mi._

_He de canviar la història? L'he de deixar tal qual? I si descobreixen alguna cosa, i sospiten qui-sap-què? I si deixen de confiar en mi?_

_Evidentment, no els puc dir que ho he llegit en un llibre, que ho ha escrit una tal Rowling... Perquè, qui coi es la Rowling? Si ho sap, i ho ha escrit... es una bruixa? _

_El que està clar és que els muggles relacionats amb el Harry o la seva historia no saben res. Imagina't els Dursley... li haurien dit alguna cosa al Harry, no? Però com se'ls ha amagat tot això? Es impossible que els Dursley o els pares de l'Hermione no hagin vist mai una pel·lícula o un llibre de __Harry Potter__, ni que sigui un anunci..._

_No entenc res. Estic feta un embolic. _

_Et trobo a faltar._

_Laura_

Després lligar la carta i un paquet a la pota de la Lúthien i de dir-li adéu, la Laura, més tranquil·la, va anar xino-xano cap al camp de quidditch. Intentant no cridar molt l'atenció, va localitzar els seus amics a la grada i es va assentar al seu costat.

- Què m'he perdut? – Li va preguntar al Ron.

- No molt. Ostres, no veig res... Ah, espera... – El pèl-roig va aclucar els ulls per veure millor les taques de colors en què s'havien convertit els jugadors – Crec que han demanat temps mort.

- Tinc una idea! – Va exclamar l'Hermione, just abans d'aixecar-se d'un salt – Ara torno!

- Espero que no vagi a la biblioteca – Va xiuxiuejar el Ron amb ironia.

Tots dos, preocupats per diferents raons, van seguir la seva amiga amb la mirada.

Passats uns pocs minuts, l'Hermione va tornar i el joc es va reprendre. Al cap de poc, la Laura ja havia perdut la noció del temps. Normalment es distreia amb facilitat, i a més no aconseguia veure cap jugador entre els núvols i la pluja.

Va caure un llamp, que va despertar la Laura del seu estat absent. Però no hi va haver tro; un silenci terrorífic s'havia apoderat de l'estadi. La noia va saber immediatament què passava, al contrari que molts dels seus companys.

Aleshores els va veure. Entraven al camp, amb les seves capes negres, i miraven sense ulls cap al públic petrificat. Va semblar que la temperatura descendia vertiginosament, però de cop la Laura ja no notava ni el vent ni la pluja. Només el fred. I els pensaments... Els records... En un seguit de flaixos, es van succeir la mort del Taronget, l'absència dels seus pares, les discussions amb les amigues, les separacions. Tot de cop. I el fred un altre cop...

*

La Laura va seguir els seus amics cap a la infermeria, més corrents que no caminant, però una mà la va retenir. Espantada per aquell contacte inesperat, es va girar de cop. Tot i que normalment l'hagués reconegut de seguida, li va costar situar-lo. Va tombar-se cap al Ron i l'Hermione, que l'esperaven amb cara de desesperats.

- Ara vinc – els hi va dir -, aneu tirant.

Va mirar a qui l'havia aturada. Túnica d'esport negra i groga, amb l'emblema de Hufflepuff. Completament moll de dalt a baix. Escombra a la mà. Cabell i ulls castanys. Guapo, molt guapo.

- Tu ets amiga del Harry Potter, no? – Li va preguntar ell. Se'l veia una mica incòmode.

La Laura va respondre un "sí" tremolós. Li feia il·lusió conèixer-lo, però en aquells moments hagués preferit ser a la infermeria.

- Jo sóc el Cedric Diggory – Es va presentar el noi. Ella tan sols va assentir. – Perdona que t'hagi agafat així, és que anàveu tan ràpid... Escolta... Quan es desperti, li podràs dir que em sap greu que el partit hagi acabat així?

- No és culpa teva... – Li va dir ella, intentant tranquil·litzar-lo. Se'l veia una mica alterat.

- No, però... segurament haguéssiu guanyat vosaltres, els de Gryffindor, si no... Ja saps, si no haguessin aparegut els demèntors... I no crec que hàgim guanyat justament, i em sento culpable, i si... – va agafar aire -, i si...

- Ei – Li va dir la Laura, intentant amagar la seva pròpia inquietud -, tranquil.

El Cedric va somriure dèbilment.

*

Al cap de dos dies, mentre la Laura esmorzava al Gran Saló amb el Ron i l'Hermione (el Harry encara era a la infermeria), va arribar la Lúthien amb la resposta de la Jessica.

_Laura._

_Primer de tot, tranquil·litza't, si? Molt bé. _

_Crec que el que hauries de fer és parlar-ho amb el Dumbledore. Per com el descriuen als llibres... crec que et creurà si li expliques bé, o com a mínim t'escoltarà. O potser la McGonagall..._

_Això de qui és la Rowling... No se m'acut res, i potser no ho sabrem mai._

_Jo també et trobo a faltar._

_Espero que Sir Cadogan no us maltracti! xD_

_Jess. _

_PS: La xocolatina era boníssima! =)_

*

La Laura va aixecar la mà i va tancar el puny lentament, intentant dominar els nervis. Va respirar fons i va picar tres cops a la porta del despatx de la professora McGonagall.

- Passi – Va dir una veu des de dins.

La noia va entrar al despatx, una mica intimidada. La professora la va saludar, una mica sorpresa per la visita, i li va demanar que s'assentés.

- Què li passa, senyoreta Baró?

La Laura va empassar saliva. La prendria per boja, això segur. Però ja no podia marxar del despatx.

- No mossego. – Va dir la professora amb suavitat.

Va haver-hi un silenci tens que podria haver durat tant un segon com una hora, fins que la Laura es va decidir a parlar.

- Jo... – Va agafar aire, i va decidir començar d'una altra manera – A mi m'agrada llegir, ¿sap? Doncs bé, quan tenia vuit anys els meus tiets em van regalar un llibre. "És de màgia, i se n'han venut moltes còpies a tot el món", em van dir. El vaig llegir en una setmana, tot i que era més gruixut del que estava acostumada i, a més, no tenia dibuixos. Però m'encantava. No el podia deixar anar... Quan es van anar publicant, jo me'ls vaig comprar tots. Es van convertir en els meus llibres preferits. Cap història significava el mateix per a mi. I un dia, la història que explicaven es va convertir en realitat.

Abans que la professora McGonagall pogués obrir la boca, la Laura va treure un llibre de la bossa que portava.

La professora en va llegir el títol en veu alta.

- _Harry Potter i la Pedra Filosofal._ – El va fullejar i, pàl·lida, va mirar-se la Laura. – Per Merlí.

La Laura va deixar que la McGonagall processés la informació. No semblava tan sorpresa com havia esperat, però semblava que les neurones li anaven a cent.

- J. K. Rowling – Va llegir la cap de Gryffindor, amb la veu trencada –... Sap qui és?

La Laura va fer que no amb el cap. El silenci es podia tallar amb un ganivet, fins que la McGonagall va parlar, amb un to de veu cansat.

- Sap què és, això? – Li va preguntar.

La noia va observar l'objecte que la professora havia tret d'un calaix de la taula. Una ampolleta de cristall, plena d'alguna cosa que semblava fang massa líquid.

- Fang? – Va preguntar.

La McGonagall va remenar el cap i va treure una altra cosa del calaix. Un floc de cabells rossos. La Laura va observar com la professora posava els cabells dins l'ampolla; el fang es va convertir lentament en un líquid de color taronja pàl·lid. Aleshores ho va entendre.

- Poció de la Mutació – Va mussitar.

Sense entendre res, va mirar com la professora es bevia el líquid.

A la Laura li va semblar que la McGonagall s'aguantava amb la taula per a no caure, mentre s'anava transformant. Just abans que la metamorfosi acabés, la noia va reconèixer el seu nou aspecte. No va poder dir res. La professora McGonagall ho va dir per ella.

- Jo sóc J. K. Rowling.

La Laura va reaccionar al cap d'uns segons.

- No pot ser! – Va xisclar. Però sí que podia ser... – Vostè va escriure _Harry Potter_? Per què?

La professora/Rowling es va assentar a la seva butaca.

- Saps com vaig descobrir que era una bruixa? Vaig predir la mort del meu pare, dies abans de què passés. No li vaig dir res a ningú; tenia vuit anys, era filla de muggles i estava espantada. Al cap d'un temps, va venir un home de la Conselleria a dir-me que tenia poders màgics. Se'm va obrir un món nou... Un món on comprenien els meus poders, i m'ajudarien a explicar les meves visions – Va fer una pausa – Evidentment, vaig escollir Futurologia quan anava a tercer. Però vaig descobrir que "l'endevinació" es reduïa a observar el pòsit de te i el cel. Déu meu! Les meves visions eren més que fum en una bola de vidre.

» Un dia, uns cinquanta anys més tard, vaig tenir una visió més completa que mai. La història sencera del teu Harry Potter. Per a no oblidar-la, la vaig posar per escrit. I vaig fer una cosa que mai ningú havia fet. Vaig fer un encanteri anti-muggle, com els que es fan per protegir els llocs màgics per a que cap muggle ens descobreixi... Però al revés. Vaig adoptar la identitat d'una dona muggle, i, amb el seu nom i el seu aspecte, vaig aconseguir publicar-ho. No sé ben bé per què ho vaig fer... suposo que volia que la gent conegués el meu poder, que anava molt més enllà dels horòscops i les línies de les mans. El cas és que cap bruixot, o fins i tot cap muggle relacionat amb un bruixot, sap de la existència d'aquests llibres gràcies a un simple encanteri.

- Però... si vostè sabia el que passaria... – va xiuxiuejar la Laura, encara en xoc – Podria haver-ho canviat! El Harry tindria pares, el Cedric sobreviuria, i...

- I què hagués passat, aleshores? Mira, si deixo les coses tal com les vaig veure, acabaran bé... almenys per a mi. El meu pla només ha tingut un error, i has estat tu. Però suposo que era lògic que passaria alguna cosa així. El destí és una cosa que flueix i canvia... I jo el vaig voler assegurar. Ningú ho pot fer, això. El destí sempre pot donar un tomb a les nostres vides. Per dir-ho vulgarment, és més puta que les gallines.

El silenci va caure de nou. De sobte, la McGonagall es va aixecar i la va apuntar amb la vareta. La Laura va fer un pas enrere, espantada... No podia matar-la a l'escola, però...

- No em prenguis la memòria – Li va suplicar.

- No – Va respondre la McGonagall, amb seguretat -, no et vull fer mal... Però has d'entendre que no pots parlar. Seria la meva fi com a bruixa.

- No parlaré – Es va afanyar a dir.

- Qui m'ho pot assegurar, això?

- ... – la Laura va intentar dir qualsevol cosa – La meva lleialtat de Gryffindor?

Tot es va tornar negre.


	12. Dotzè Capítol

Hola! =) Volia penjar un capítol abans, però se'm va oblidar i vaig marxar de vacances *autocolleja*... Espero que us agradi, i, sobretot, que em deixeu un reviewetó n.n

---------------------------------------------------

_- On ets? – Li va preguntar el Gat de Cheshire a la Laura, mirant al seu voltant – Això no és una habitació?_

_La Laura va haver d'estossegar una mica abans de poder parlar. Es notava la veu pastosa._

_- Ni idea. M'he mort?_

_El Gat se la va mirar sorprès, i es va rumiar la resposta una mica._

_- Has vist una llum verda? T'has donat un cop? Has barrejat cianur amb el suc?_

_- Jo diria que no._

_- Doncs suposo que et despertaràs d'aquí a poc._

*

A la Laura li pesaven les parpelles, però fent un esforç va aconseguir obrir els ulls. Li va costar reconèixer el lloc.

- Ets a la infermeria – li va dir la veu del Harry.

Ella el va buscar amb la mirada. El va trobar estirat al llit del costat, mirant-se-la.

- Et van trobar al passadís que va a la infermeria. Et vas desmaiar.

- Qui... – a la Laura li voltava una mica el cap, però es va aixecar una mica, recolzant-se al capçal del llit. No entrava en els seus plans anar a petar a la infermeria el primer trimestre – Qui em va trobar?

- Jo. – Va dir algú des de la porta de la infermeria. El Cedric Diggory – La infermeria és el nostre destí, eh?

La Laura va riure una mica.

- Què et va passar? – Li va dir el Harry, interessat.

Va decidir que diria la veritat en aquell mateix moment. La McGonagall es pensava que tan sols estabornint-la la faria callar? Si no ho explicava ara, no ho podria dir mai. La Laura va obrir la boca per parlar, però abans de poder articular una sola lletra, un dolor increïble la va paralitzar. Com si una mà l'estigués ofegant, mentre se li clavava alguna cosa a l'estómac... Com si anés a morir. Va voler cridar, però no va poder. Tant el Cedric com el Harry van fer un gest per a ajudar-la, però la Laura va somriure dèbilment. El dolor va anar desapareixent gradualment. Just abans de deixar-se caure sobre el matalàs un altre cop, va mormolar:

- No... No me'n recordo.

*

La Laura va sacsejar el cap per a despertar-se una mica. Era a Ducsdemel, entre prestatges i més prestatges pels de llaminadures. Al seu costat, l'Hermione discutia animadament amb el Ron sobre si al Harry li agradarien o no aquestes llaminadures o si preferiria aquelles altres.

Havia decidit deixar de preocupar-se per allò de la McGonagall i concentrar-se en el Nadal. La Laura havia provat de parlar amb l'Hermione i d'escriure-li una nota a la Morgan, però cada cop que intentava confessar-li a algú el secret de la seva professora, aquell dolor insuportable es presentava de nou. Només havia pogut explicat a la Jessica, que li havia enviat una sola nota, en la que hi havia l'emoticona "o.o" i li desitjava un bon Nadal i moltíssima sort.

Va intentar concentrar-se en la conversació entre els seus amics i donar idees per a un bon regal (tot i que ja sabia que no l'haurien de triar ells, al final).

- Flipeu! – Va exclamar el Ron assenyalant una safata de piruletes d'un vermell massa intens – De sang!

- Ecs, no! – L'Hermione va dir en veu alta el que tots pensaven – Al Harry no li agradaran, deuen ser per a vampirs.

El Ron es va ajupir i va agafar una gerra de crocant de cuca. Totes dues noies van fer una ganyota de fàstic.

- I aquests?

De cop, la veu del Harry va sonar, amb alegria, al seu costat.

- Tampoc.

*

Quan la Laura se'n va adonar, van acabar les vacances i el segon trimestre va arribar i marxar a la velocitat de la llum.

Les coses no anaven precisament bé: Sabia perfectament que el Harry estava increïblement preocupat per Sirius Black, que havia deixat de ser una simple amenaça a ser una espècie de fantasma que el perseguia a totes hores. Des de que el Harry havia descobert que aquell bruixot maligne (a la Laura sempre li sabia greu que els estudiants de Hogwarts parlessin del pobre Lladruc d'aquella manera) era el seu padrí i el culpable de la mort dels seus pares, se'l veia capficat i furiós amb el món i la seva injustícia.

A més de tot això, havia discutit amb l'Hermione sobre la Raigdefoc i el Ron s'havia posat de la part del seu amic. Ja portaven setmanes sense parlar-se, i tot i que la Laura intentava no posar-se de banda de ningú (comprenia les raons del dos bàndols), semblava que res tornaria a ser el mateix.

O sigui que a la Laura no li quedava altra que concentrar-se en els deures i en investigar una mica sobre tot allò dels poders innats en els bruixots. Només va trobar una resposta convincent en un llibre deixat de la mà d'Eddie que havia agafat per equivocació: "La màgia en els infants: un assaig per Ysobel Youngheart". Fullejant-lo, va trobar aquest paràgraf:

_Cada nen màgic és un projecte de bruixot o bruixa, amb poders que s'han de desenvolupar mitjançant el joc amb els pares o altres criatures. Aquests poders amb què els infants neixen són únics i es van difuminant a mesura que el nen o la nena creix i es canalitza la màgia cap a fins més generals. Tot i que aquesta màgia sol ser relacionada amb la naturalesa i l'ambient en què el nen és criat (empatia o comunicació amb les plantes, els animals, o alguns processos màgics en concret), a vegades aquests poder són perillosos fins i tot fins per a qui els fa servir._

Passat un temps, al Harry li van tornar l'escombra i va fer les paus amb l'Hermione, però tot just després el Ron i la castanya van tenir una discussió brutal sobre la identitat de l'assassí de l'Scabbers que va acabar amb la seva amistat. _Almenys, _pensava la Laura amb una mica d'egoisme_, ara som dos per a suportar-ho._

Però no... el Harry va triar estar amb el Ron, i la Laura es va dedicar a ajudar l'Hermione. Aquesta estava cada cop més demacrada: no només feia masses assignatures de les que podia mantenir, sinó que es passava hores a la biblioteca per ajudar el Bécbrau en el judici al que el sotmetrien i es passava les nits sense dormir, plorant com una magdalena mentre avançava feina.

La Laura va començar a fer els resums de totes les assignatures per duplicat; un per a ella i un per a l'Hermione, per a què no hagués de treballar tant. A l'hora de dinar, obligava a la seva amiga a menjar el doble, perquè s'aprimava a marxes forçades. I es passaven cada tarda i cada cap de setmana a la biblioteca, buscant arxius i llibres sobre hipogrifs i el seu comportament. Però a aquell ritme, cap de les dues aguantaria gaire. Explotarien.

*

La Laura no es podia alegrar de què el Bécbrau hagués estat condemnat a mort, però aquell fet va provocar que la seva vida tornés a anar bé:

El Harry i el Ron van fer les paus amb elles, i es van acabar els plors a la nit. A més, van decidir ajudar-les a la biblioteca (quatre persones segur que podrien fer més que dues) i l'Hermione va deixar Futurologia al cap de poc, cosa que, si bé no va disminuir el seu volum de feina, la va ajudar a mantenir el bon humor (i havia descobert un bon mètode de desfogament: pegar al Malfoy, que des d'un petit incident ja no s'atrevia a ficar-se gaire amb ella).

Per molt que cada cop anessin més estressats amb els deures i la proximitat del exàmens, la moral dels quatre amics anava pujant com la escuma. Havien recuperat la seva amistat i fins i tot Gryffindor havia guanyat la copa de quidditch! Fins i tot l'Hermione, a qui el quidditch ni li anava ni li venia, i la Laura, que seguia preferint l'hoquei sobre patins per damunt de tot, estaven eufòriques.

Els exàmens li van anar prou bé, a la Laura; la tortuga en què havia transfigurat una tetera encara tenia un to així com metàl·lic i quan la picaves sonava "clong", però era acceptable. A Encanteris ho va fer prou bé, Criança de Criatures Màgiques va estar tirat, a Futurologia va fer una predicció força assenyada (tot i que se l'havia tret de la màniga) i a Astronomia va confondre alguns satèl·lits. Però on es va lluir va ser a DCLFDM, on s'ho va passar bomba, i a Pocions, on va fer un còctel que s'assemblava bastant al que havia d'imitar.

*

Van anar a visitar el Hagrid tant bon punt van acabar els exàmens. Per un moment, la Laura va desitjar no haver-hi anat; només de veure'l plorant, desesperat, se li trencava el cor. El Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione van intentar consolar-lo com van poder, però quan la Laura va obrir la boca per a dir-li "No et preocupis, tot sortirà bé", l'encanteri de la McGonagall la va tornar a atacar. Es va assentar en una butaca, esbufegant, al costat de l'Ullal, fins que se li passés el dolor i va sospirar. _Està clar que la Rowling no vol spoilers..._, va pensar amb amargura.

De sobte, l'Hermione va xisclar; havia trobat l'Scabbers. El Ron també va cridar. El Hagrid els va fer fora en dos segons quan va veure que els botxins anaven cap a la cabanya.

La Laura, encara grogui, va seguir els seus amics mentre intentava recuperar l'alè. No sabia exactament com hi havia anat a parar, però el cas és que es va trobar de cop i volta sota el Pi Cabaralla, que li va donar un cop que la va deixar estesa a terra.

- Estàs bé? – Li va preguntar el Harry quan la va ajudar a aixecar-se.

- Què ha passat?

- Eeeh... No ho tinc molt clar... – El Harry va tancar els ulls intentant endreçar els seus pensaments – Han decapitat al Bécbrau, l'Scabbers ha fugit del Ron i, seguint-la, hem arribat aquí. El Lúg... Un gos ha agafat al Ron i se l'ha emportat sota l'arbre. Quan intentàvem ficar-nos al forat, el Pi t'ha fotut una bona hòstia. I... espera... – es va sentir una exclamació de l'Hermione – el Malifet acaba de parar l'arbre. Podem entrar. Et trobes bé?

La Laura va fer que sí amb el cap. Tot i que li feia mal el costat esquerre del cap (segurament li sortiria un bon nyanyo), el viatge l'havia despertada i ho veia tot més clar.

- Doncs cap a dins. – Va dir ell amb determinació.

*

Finalment van trobar el Ron, que gemegava al terra amb la cama trencada.

- Estàs bé? – Li van preguntar tots tres alhora. Es van mirar entre ells; era evident que no es trobava gens bé.

- On és el gos? – Va preguntar l'Hermione, mentre li examinava la cama.

La Laura es va separar d'ells dos i va mirar al seu voltant, buscant el Sirius Black, però no el veia per enlloc. De fons, el Ron parlava dèbilment, amb la respiració entretallada.

- No és un gos... Harry, és una trampa... El gos és ell... És un animàgic.

De cop, es va obrir la porta i algú va entrar rabent a la cambra. Un home, si és que se li podia dir així. Cabells que no semblaven cabells, caient l'esquena. Ulls enfonsats, galtes més xuclades del que semblava possible. Tot ossos. Un espectre digne d'una pel·lícula de sèrie B.

I quan va parlar, amb la veu ronca i trencada d'aquell que fa anys que no utilitza les cordes vocals, no va ser per a saludar-los precisament.

_- Expulsiarmus!_


	13. Tretzè Capítol

Hola! Torno a ser jo... Fa temps que vaig penjar aquest capítol, però li faltava un tros (que poc professional que sóc ¬¬), així que aquí està editat. No sé si s'hauran esborrat els comentaris que hi vau deixar, però en fi...

***

Al Harry, a l'Hermione i a la Laura se'ls van escapar les varetes de la mà, fent una batzegada. El Sirius les va agafar i se les va mirar durant un segons, amb una expressió estranya al rostre. Aleshores, va començar a caminar cap al Harry. Aquest no va recular, i la Laura va admirar la seva valentia. Per molt Lladruc que fos, no inspirava molta confiança.

- Sabia que vindries a ajudar el teu amic. El teu pare hauria fet el mateix per mi. Has estat molt valent de no haver anat a buscar un professor – parlava xiuxiuejant, de manera que semblava encara més un monstre -. T'ho agraeixo... Així serà tot més fàcil.

El Harry va avançar cap al seu padrí amb una mirada embogida, però tots tres el van aturar. El Sirius s'ho mirava amb el cap una mica inclinat com si fos un crític jutjant un quadre abstracte.

- No, Harry! – Va xisclar l'Hermione.

- Si vols matar el Harry, també ens hauràs de matar a nosaltres! – Va declarar el Ron heroicament.

El Sirius li va manar al Ron que s'assegués. El pèl-roig va repetir el que havia dit, i el bruixot, sense perdre la calma, va dir:

- Aquesta nit només morirà una persona.

- I com és això? L'últim cop no t'hi vas mirar tant – Era el Harry qui parlava. La Laura no l'havia vist mai així, i pel que semblava, el Ron i l'Hermione tampoc – No et va importar assassinar tots aquells muggles per acabar amb el Babbaw... Què et passa? T'has estovat a Azkaban?

L'Hermione va xisclar alguna cosa, mentre la Laura intentava pensar a tota velocitat. Li feia por que es fessin més mal del que tocava... Havia de fer alguna cosa! Llavors, el Harry va bramar:

- Va matar els meus pares!

I es va llençar a sobre del seu padrí. Tot va passar rapidíssim; tothom va cridar alhora, mentre el Harry feia ús d'una força que no semblava tenir. Però el Sirius el va agafar pel coll, i tot i que la Laura sabia que no li faria mal... Semblava tan embogit, tan disposat a matar el Harry...

La Laura es va tirar damunt del Sirius, sense pensar-s'ho ni una mica. Va donar-li un cop de colze amb totes les seves forces al pit, empenyent-lo cap a enrere, i va intentar retenir al Harry, que intentava tornar a llançar-se damunt del seu padrí.

- Es pot saber què fas? – Li va preguntar el Harry, enrabiat, en veure que s'havia interposat entre el Sirius i ell.

- Harry! – Li va xisclar la Laura amb tota la seva potència de veu, que no era precisament poca. El noi va quedar petrificat, i ella va agafar aire abans de seguir, més tranquil·lament, tot i que un parell d'octaves més agut del normal. – No veus que et matarà? – Aleshores es va ficar de peus a la galleda - No podeu parlar-ho, com la gent normal?

- Va matar els meus pares! – Va rugir el Harry, alhora que el Sirius exclamava des de terra:

- Vaig matar els seus pares!

- Ho veus? – va dir el Harry, intentant apartar-la del mig. – Si estem d'acord i tot!

La Laura va fulminar el Sirius amb la mirada.

- Tu podries col·laborar, eh?

Tant els seus amics com el Sirius se la van mirar al·lucinats. La Laura va esbufegar.

- Molt bé, doncs! Si voleu matar-vos, feu-ho! No m'importa! _És que no hi ha ningú normal aquí baix?! _

La Laura es va deixar caure dramàticament damunt del llit amb els ulls tancats. Va sentir sorolls de cops i xiscles i va obrir un ull. Genial. No li feien ni cas. Aleshores van callar; la Laura va veure que el Harry havia recuperat les seves varetes i que parlava amb el Sirius, acusant-lo de tot el que havia fet mentre ell li donava la raó. Va decidir ignorar-los completament; entre un que no es deixava ajudar i l'altre que només pensava en repartir hòsties, la portarien pel camí de l'amargura.

De cop i volta, algú va obrir la porta i la Laura va fer un bot. Era el Llopin, que va saludar-los com era habitual allà.

_- Expulsiarmus!_

La Laura es va assentar damunt del llit per a contemplar l'escena, amb els peus entre el Ron (que tornava a ser a terra gemegant) i l'Hermione, que estava blanca com el paper.

- Sírius, on és, ell? – El Sirius no va respondre, sinó que es va quedar mirant el seu antic amic. – Però llavors... per què no s'ha mostrat mai? Excepte que... Excepte que fos ell qui... Excepte que us intercanviéssiu... Sense dir-me res!

El Sirius va assentir, i el Harry va demanar explicacions al Llopin, però aquest el va ignorar perquè estava ocupat abraçant el seu amic de l'ànima. La Laura va sentir que se li trencava el cor, i per un moment li va semblar que es posaria a plorar.

Aleshores l'Hermione es va posar a cridar com una boja i a discutir amb el Llopin sobre qui era un home lloc i sobre qui confiava en qui i qui no. En aquestes que el Harry i el Ron també es van posar a parlar a crits, i la Laura va aixecar els ulls al cel (o, en el seu defecte, al sostre que suportaven unes quantes bigues que es començaven a podrir). Quan es va adonar de que havien canviat de tema (ara parlaven del Mapa de Magatotis), es va tombar per a posar-se còmoda... I per poc que no té un infart; tenia el Sirius Black just al costat, amb el Malifet sobre la falda.

- Ens has separat – li va dir. La Laura va fer cara de no entendre res, així que ell va seguir – Abans... quan ens barallàvem.

- Sí. Però sou una mica anormals. Per què li dones la raó? Per què no et defenses?

Abans de que el Sirius pogués parlar, van sentir que el Llopin deia al Ron:

- Em permets que li faci una ullada a la teva rata?

La Laura va notar que el Sirius es posava tens al seu costat al sentir la paraula "rata", i que els seus ulls recobraven una lluïssor de bèstia.

- Per què? Què té a veure l'Scabbers amb tot això?

- Tot. Sisplau, me la deixes veure?

El Llopin va agafar l'Scabbers i la va examinar, mentre el Ron repetia la seva pregunta. Va ser el Sirius qui va respondre.

- Això no és una rata.

- Què vols dir? I és clar que és una rata...

- No, no ho és – Va dir el Llopin, encara subjectant l'Scabbers – És un bruixot.

- És un animàgic... que es diu Ben Babbaw.

Al cap d'uns segons, l'Hermione es va deixar caure al costat de la Laura i li va xiuxiuejar a l'orella:

- Tens raó. Aquí baix no hi ha ningú normal.

*

- Exacte.

Acabava d'arribar el tercer convidat estrella de la vetllada, i aquest era potser el menys benvingut de tots: l'Snape. Hi va haver uns segons de caos.

- M'he trobat això al costat del Pi Cabaralla. Moltes gràcies, Potter, m'ha estat molt útil... Voleu saber com sabia que éreu aquí? – L'home semblava fruir dels seus minuts de glòria – Doncs resulta que he anat al vostre despatx, Llopin. Avui no us havíeu pres la poció, i he anat a portar-vos-en un got. I sort que ho he fet... Sort per a mi, és clar. Al vostre escriptori hi havia un mapa.... Amb una simple ullada he esbrinat tot el que volia saber. Us he vist córrer pel túnel i sortir del mapa.

- Severus...

- Li he dit un munt de cops al director que ajudàveu el vostre amic Black a entrar a l'escola, Llopin, i aquí en tenim la prova. Però ni tan sols jo m'imaginava que tindríeu els nassos de fer servir aquest lloc com a amagatall...

El Llopin va intentar donar explicacions, però l'Snape no el va deixar. Al cap d'uns moments de discussió, l'home-llop estava al terra, amb unes cordes que li impedien moure's. El Sirius es va tirar damunt del seu enemic, però aquest el va amenaçar amb la vareta.

- Dóna'm motius, dóna'm motius per fer-ho i et juro que ho faré.

*

Van sortir de Can Alfred en una processó certament estrambòtica. Just darrera de la Laura hi anava l'Snape, flotant i estabornit. La Laura es va sentir una mica culpable per haver col·laborat en deixar-lo així, i se li va acudir que ja podia dir adéu a la seva posició d'alumna afavorida a classe de Pocions.

Darrera seu, el Sirius i el Harry parlaven. La noia va fer veure que no els sentia, més que res per a què poguessin parlar còmodament.

Van sortir i la Laura va mirar cap al cel. I es va recordar d'una cosa... La Lluna. El Llopin. Amb tanta acció i tan professor estabornit se li havia oblidat. Es va mirar l'Hermione, que semblava acabar-se'n d'adonar, també. Totes dues van fer un xiscle i es van tombar cap al seu professor, que tremolava...

El Babbaw va aprofitar aquella distracció per a escapar-se, massa ràpid com per a què algú el pogués seguir. El Sirius intentava controlar el seu amic, però estava ferit.

Només quedava córrer.

I la Laura va ensopegar amb una arrel pròxima a on el Ron estava estirat. Va caure.

*

_- I tornem-hi._

_Qui havia parlat era el Gat, que se la mirava amb compassió._

_- Què passa? Estic dormint? – La Laura mirava al seu voltant, confusa, però només hi havia el paisatge dels seus somnis – No... fugia del Llopin,però no me'n recordo de res més._

_El Gat només va remenar la cua i va dir entre dents (grans, blanques, punxegudes):_

_- Ja és el segon cop aquest any. Ja sabia jo que això de la màgia no podia ser bo._

*

La Laura saber on era abans d'obrir els ulls. Estava estirada en un llit de la infermeria, i el Ron dormia al llit del seu costat. Es va incorporar una mica... No hi havia ningú més. El Harry i l'Hermione ja devien haver marxat... A salvar el Sirius, i també al Bécbrau. A arreglar-ho tot.

Va somriure i va dir a l'aire, amb la veu forta.

- Sort.

I es va adormir.

*

Corrent per l'andana, arrossegant un bagul que es movia perillosament cap a dreta i esquerra. Els viatgers l'evitaven, espantats. Qui devia ser aquella noia castanya que cridava en un idioma estrany?

La Laura se sentia com en un anunci de xocolatines, o de torrons, o de colònia, o d'alguna cosa relacionada amb el Nadal. Acabava de sortir del tren i ja s'havia posat a córrer com si li anés la vida. A tres metres darrera seu hi anaven el Harry, amb una carta del Sirius a la mà, l'Hermione i el Ron, seguit per un mussol petit i cridaner i, una mica més enllà, la Ginny. En certa manera, comprenia que els muggles s'espantessin. Però d'altra banda, li importava ben poc.

- Mama! – Va cridar, perdent el poc alè que li quedava – Papa!

- Som aquí! – Va respondre una veu riallera.

Per fi els va localitzar. Primer va veure els senyors Weasley, tan pèl-rojos, i a una distància prudencial, un home immens que devia ser el Vernon Dursley. En qualsevol altre moment li hagués agradat dir-li quatre coses (i quatre coses no gaire decents), però ara estava massa ocupada corrent cap als seus pares i cap a...

- Cuervú! – El gos verd va córrer cap a ella i la va placar. De reüll, la Laura va veure com el senyor Dursley es posava d'un color morat força lleig i apartava la vista.

- Què, Laura? Com ha anat el curs? – Va preguntar-li el seu pare, somrient, mentre intentava apartar el gos talla XXL de damunt de la seva filla.

_M'ha atacat una professora, que en realitat és una vident i escriptora amateur. M'ha noquejat un arbre. He transformat tortugues en teteres. He begut suc de carbassa. He conegut un home llop. He vist com nevava durant mesos. _

- Interessant.

***

Continuarà... Ara mateix!


	14. Epíleg

_Ladies and gentlemen! _Aquest és l'últim capítol de "Laura"! Espero que hagi agradat o que almenys hagi ajudat a passar l'estona...

*******

**Epíleg.**

**Vint-i-quatre anys més tard**

La Laura va aixecar el cap per mirar-se bé el cartell de la botiga. En tants anys, no havia canviat gens.

_Ollivander_

_Fabricants d'Excel·lents Varetes des de 382 aC_

Va obrir la porta, sense deixar anar la mà de la nena, de cabells i ulls castanys, que l'acompanyava. Nena no: Noia. _Es fan grans massa ràpid_, va pensar, i immediatament se li va acudir que semblava una vella parlant, o pensant, així. La noia la va estirar del braç, en direcció a l'interior de la botiga. No li veia la cara, però sabia perfectament que estava somrient, intentant dissimular els nervis.

La part de dins sí que estava una mica canviada; havien envernissat el mostrador, que relluïa, i no semblava haver-hi tanta pols. Tot i això, les capses de varetes seguien descansant en un caos organitzat. Una dona va parlar des de la rebotiga, en un to tranquil. L'havia reconegut sense ni tan sols veure-la.

- Benvinguda, Laura. Ja t'esperava.

La nena es va mirar la Laura, que estava somrient.

- Hola, Morgan.

La Morgan Kieves, ara coneguda com a Morgan Ollivander, va sortir de la rebotiga, amb un somriure petit i amb els seus ulls grans i platejats, d'herència familiar, brillants. La Laura, rient, la va abraçar per damunt del mostrador. La Morgan també va riure.

- Intento imitar el meu avi – Va explicar l'amiga de la Laura -... recordo que parlava amb els clients des de la rebotiga, on no el veien, per a espantar-los una mica. Li encantava fer-ho quan hi havia futurs alumnes de Hogwarts... I veig que aquí tenim un cas semblant.

- Sí – Va dir la Laura.

La Morgan es va dirigir a la noia que acompanyava a la Laura.

- Ets la seva filla? – La noia va fer que sí amb el cap – Ja la suportes?

La nena va riure.

- Quin remei... – Va dir, mirant al cel, com si cada dia es fes la mateixa pregunta.

- Com et dius? – Li va preguntar la Morgan, encara que la Laura li havia dit per carta tan bon punt havia nascut.

- Emma. Bé, la boja de ma mare em volia posar Dory, com el peix de la pel·lícula– Va dir, fulminant a la Laura amb la mirada – Sort que el pare no la va deixar.

La Morgan va riure, i la Laura va deixar que la seva amiga i la seva filla es fiquessin una mica amb ella.

- Parlant del pare – Va començar la Morgan, interessada -, ¿com està el Cedric?

- Bé – Va avançar-se-li l'Emma -, la mama l'acaba de deixar a la botiga d'escombres amb els Potter, per a que, en paraules seves, "bavegi a gust mentre nosaltres aprofitem el temps".

- Doncs si heu dit que aprofitaríeu el temps, anem per feina. Vine aquí, Emma, que t'he de prendre unes quantes mides.

La Laura va observar com la Morgan mesurava la seva filla mentre li explicava tot d'històries de quan la seva mare i ella anaven a l'escola (en totes aquelles històries la Laura tenia el paper d'amiga boja, és clar).

Va recolzar el cap a la paret, mentre tancava els ulls i es recordava de la història que només havia explicat a la seva amiga muggle.

*

La Laura corria pel laberint, sota la capa que fa invisible del Harry (l'havia "agafat en préstec" sense que ningú se n'adonés, mentre els nois dormien... sort que podia entrar a l'habitació dels nois sense problemes!). Havia hagut d'esperar a que l'Ull-Foll fals i la resta de professors encarregats de preparar aquella prova tornessin al castell.

Era de nit, i tot i que la Laura havia sentit que els monstres estaven sota l'efecte d'un somnífer fins l'endemà al matí (per tal d'evitar que destrossessin el laberint en excés), tenia tots els sentits alerta.

Mentre corria, deixant-se l'alè i els ànims a cada carreró sense sortida, va anar perfilant un pla. Certament era suïcida. El més probable era que no funcionés, i, en cas que ho fes, segurament la descobririen... I aleshores... La Laura no volia pensar què passaria aleshores. Segurament la matarien. _Tinc catorze anys!_, anava pensant amb dramatisme_, sóc massa jove per morir!_

Quan ja portava dues hores corrent pel laberint i estava completament desesperada, pensant que segurament la trobaria un dels paladins el dia següent, va arribar al centre del Laberint. Hi havia la copa, que brillava en la foscor. No tenia por d'utilitzar-la com a portarreu: sabia que l'encanteri duraria fins l'endemà.

Respirant fons i utilitzant tot el valor Gryffindor que tenia, es va acostar a la copa i la va tocar, aguantant-se la capa que fa invisible per damunt del cap amb l'altra mà.

Va caure de morros al terra, però no es va queixar. Al cap d'uns segons, va aixecar-se i es va netejar l'herba i el fang de la cara com va poder. Es va assegurar que la capa la tapava del tot i va mirar al seu voltant.

Efectivament, era al cementiri. Per acabar d'aixafar els seus ànims, la Laura va descobrir que el Ben Babbaw ja hi era. Estava a bastants metres, i no semblava haver-la sentit, concentrat com estava preparant una marmita.

Intentant no fer gens de soroll, es va assentar darrera d'una làpida gran, que tenia l'avantatge de protegir-la de la vista del Babbaw i, a més, estava en un lloc relativament a prop de la copa.

La Laura estava morta de son, però quan provava de tancar els ulls no s'adormia. Tenia massa adrenalina circulant pel cos. Aquella espera l'estava matant. Va mirar el rellotge: **19:24**. No podia faltar gaire. Es va aixecar, per tal d'estirar una mica els músculs. Els necessitaria.

De sobte, la copa es va il·luminar. Ara que en devia estar més pendent, el Cuapelada se'n va adonar. Va abaixar el foc de la marmita i es va amagar darrera d'una làpida, a l'altra banda del cementiri. _Bé_, va pensar la Laura_, des d'allà no veurà la Copa._

Aleshores, van arribar el Harry i el Cedric. Abans de que es posessin a parlar sobre la copa i el portarreu, la Laura va saltar cap a ells i es va treure la capa del damunt. Els va fer un gest per a que callessin i els va mormolar un "confieu en mi". Per sort, tots dos estaven massa sorpresos i espantats per a no fer-li cas. Llavors la Laura va agafar el Cedric pel canell, el va amagar sota la capa amb ella i se'l va emportar corrents cap a fora del cementiri. El Harry se'ls mirava amb els ulls com plats, sense entendre res del què passava, però per sort va ser prou llest com per no dir res.

La Laura va deixar el Cedric al principi del poble més proper, i li va donar una explicació més o menys creïble; havia sentit que "l'Ull-Foll" volia fer ressuscitar el Voldemort i que necessitava el Harry, però que havia suposat que si el veia a ell el matarien. No li va dir com sabia que el Cedric també seria allà, però ell no li va preguntar res. Es van dir adéu amb una abraçada i un comentari del Cedric, que intentava trobar-li el costat positiu: "almenys ningú ha d'anar a la infermeria, eh?".

Va tornar al cementiri, i no es va aturar a mirar com el Harry lluitava amb el Voldemort. Sabia que tot aniria bé. Tocant el portarreu (tots els Cavallers de la Mort estaven massa distrets per adonar-se'n), va tornar al Laberint i en va sortir en molt menys temps del que havia trigat a entrar-ne. La Laura va suposar que l'Ull-Foll la veuria amb el seu ull màgic, però no valia la pena preocupar-se per allò.

Havia aconseguit canviar la història.

*

- Doncs així, ¿agafem aquesta, no? – Va preguntar la Morgan, arrencant la Laura dels seus records – Pèl d'unicorn i fusta d'avellaner, 28 centímetres. Ideal per a encanteris complexos.

La Laura va pensar en la seva pròpia vareta màgica; una barreja inusual, igual que la seva òliba (que amb prou feines havia envellit), i ella mateixa: meitat del món dels muggles, meitat del món màgic.

- Sí – Va respondre, amb tranquil·litat -, ¿què et sembla, Em?

La noia només va fer un somriure d'orella a orella.

Van sortir de la botiga, i, encara agafades de la mà, van creuar la Ronda d'Alla en direcció a la Marmita Foradada. Però a la Laura li va semblar veure un barret punxegut familiar...

- Emma, vés tirant, ¿sí? – Li va dir a la seva filla – Acabo de veure algú.

- D'acord! – Va respondre ella, fent-li adéu amb la mà.

La Laura es va girar i va córrer, seguint el barret punxegut entre el carrer ple de gent. Finalment va atrapar la seva propietària:

- Professora! Professora McGonagall!

La dona es va tombar cap a ella. Tenia els cabells blancs, però les ulleres i la dignitat eren les mateixes.

- Ja no sóc professora, senyoreta... – Va mormolar, interrogant.

- Laura! La que va llegir els llibres de _Harry Potter_!

- Faci el favor de no parlar tan alt!

Es van mirar un moment en silenci, sense saber què dir exactament.

- Professora... Desfaci l'encanteri. Sap perfectament que mai faré res que pugui perjudicar-la.

La Minerva la va mirar, sorpresa.

- L'encanteri? El vaig desactivar fa temps!

Ara era la Laura la que se la va mirar, amb el cervell a cent. Podria ser...? De fet, no ho havia tornat a intentar des de feia anys...

- Ja no sóc precisament jove, i un conjur d'aquests costa de mantenir... Creia que... Bé, que...

- Que la denunciaria? – La Laura va riure – Però si li vaig donar la meva paraula de Gryffindor!

*

La Laura va entrar al pub. Allà l'esperaven els Potter, els Weasley i...

- Jessica! – Va xisclar la Laura, corrent a abraçar la seva millor amiga. L'Emma la va deixar anar i va mirar al seu voltant fent veure que no la coneixia.

- Laura! – Va exclamar la Jess, abans de dir-li a l'oïda – Anglaterra és genial... no pronuncien el meu nom a lo quillo!

Tothom que era al pub les mirava, però elles no en van fer cas fins que un nen d'uns onze o dotze anys va estirar de la màniga de la Jessica.

- Mama... Que us estan mirant, no crideu tant...

La Jessica va riure i va començar a parlar amb l'Emma en un to de veu normal, però la Laura va exclamar:

- Mira qui hi ha! Si és el meu Chriset! Què guapo que estàs! Ja tens l'equip per a Hogwarts?

Al nen se li van posar les orelles de color escarlata, però va assentir. La Laura havia dit la veritat; aquell nen era massa guapo com per a ser de veritat. Era clavat al seu pare, exceptuant el cabell, que era ros cendra com el de la seva mare.

- Laura! – La va saludar el Zac, que acabava d'entrar per el forat de darrera del bar, aquell que donava a la Ronda d'Alla. – Ja tornes a torturar el meu fill?

Ella va riure, i va fer que sí orgullosa. Va sentir que algú la cridava i es va girar; era el petit Albus, que ja estava a punt de començar el segon curs. Li va clavar aquells ulls verds, i la Laura va empassar saliva. Era com una fotocòpia del Harry en petit, tot i que més seriós i sense la cicatriu.

- Digues, Al.

- El pare m'ha explicat que un cop vas pujar a la seva escombra i que et vas estampar contra uns arbustos del Bosc Prohibit... És veritat?

La Laura va fulminar al Harry amb la mirada, que reia amb tota la seva família al voltant. La va alegrar veure'l tan feliç. Va exagerar un sospir.

- Sí... – i se li va acostar a l'orella per a xiuxiuejar-li – Però aquest no és el meu únic secret... Si no escampes aquest, te'ls explicaré.

A l'Albus se li van il·luminar els ulls. Li encantaven les històries.

- Doncs bé – Va començar ella – Tot va començar un matí d'estiu de 2006...

***

Aquí està. Ha trigat molt, ho sé, però he fet el que he pogut Moltíssimes gràcies a qui s'ho ha llegit i comentat! Si algú llegeix això d'aquí a, jo què sé, un any o vint... Doncs igualment em faria il·lusió rebre un review d'aquests!

Moltes gràcies i bon nadal! (:


End file.
